The King and His Wifes
by choiwisang
Summary: "Berjanjilah kau tak akan jatuh cinta padanya,kau hanya akan mencintaiku dan Kibum" / Wonkyu, Sichul, Sibum, Wonmin, Mpreg, GS
1. Chapter 1

The King and his Wifes

Disclaimer: Cast bukan milik author

Warning:Boy x Boy, GS untuk Heechul, Sungmin, Jaejoong

Genre: Drama,little bit angst

Rate:M

Pair:Wonkyu, Sichul, Sibum, Simin, dll

Seorang Namja yang luar biasa tampan duduk di dekat jendela, memandang kosong ke arah taman bunga yang indah. Terlihat muram.

"Ibu Suri telah tiba Yang Mulia" Kata seorang pria pelan, tak ingin mengagetkan sang Raja. Benar , Dia seorang Raja. Raja Kerajaan Joseon yang makmur ini.

Sang Raja menghela napas,mengangguk dan berdiri untuk meyambut Ibu Surinya.

"Eomonim" Raja menyambut dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan lesung pipi yang indah.

"Yang Mulia" Ibu Suri menghampirinya dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Aku sudah menemukannya, Aku sudah menemukan anak itu Yang Mulia" katanya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Eomonim..."

"Selir Sungmin juga sudah mengetahuinya dan menyetujuinya" potong Ibu Suri.

"Tapi..."

"Siwonnie, Eomma mohon" Ibu Suri menyebut nama asli putranya dan menghilangkan kata-kata formal.  
"Kerajaan ini membutuhkan seorang Putra Mahkota. Dan selama 8 tahun ini ketiga istrimu tidak bisa memberikannya padamu. Lagipula Eomma sudah tua, Eomma juga ingin menimang cucu laki-laki, Eomma Mohon" rayu Ibu Suri Jaejoong pada putra satu-satunya itu.

Siwon mengangguk sambil memegang tangan Ibunya tak kuasa menolaknya. Sejak kematian ayahnya,Raja Choi Dongwook, Siwon tak ingin menambah kesedihan hati Ibundanya itu.

"Besok dia akan dibawa kesini" kata Jaejoong lagi.

Siwon terperangah..."Eomma apa tidak terlalu cepat, bahkan Permaisuri dan Selir Kibum belum tahu rencana ini"

"Permaisuri Heechul Eomma serahkan padamu untuk memberitahunya. Untuk Selir Kibum, tidak ada alasan untuknya untuk menolak" raut wajah Jaejoong berubah ketika menyebut nama Kibum.

Dari Permaisuri Heechul, Siwon mendapatkan dua orang Putri, Putri Taemin dan Putri Sulli. Dari Selir Sungmin, Siwon mendapatkan putri Ren. Kibum memang belum memberinya keturunan, meskipun dia seorang namja yang memiliki rahim.

"Eomma mohon..."Bujuk Jaejoong sambil menggenggam tangan Siwon erat.

Siwon hanya mengangguk, Jaejoong tersenyum senang sambil mengusap kepala putranya kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Kita berangkat ke tempat Permaisuri" kata Siwon kepada Yesung penasehatnya.

-wonkyu-

Siwon melihat 2 orang anak perempuan berumur 7 tahun dan 5 tahun yang sedang bermain di taman, para dayang yang melihat Sang Raja tiba segera menunduk hormat. Sebelum dayang pengasuh memanggil kedua putri kecil itu, Siwon meletakkan jari di bibirnya...

"Taeminnie, Sullia-ah" Siwon memanggil kedua putrinya

"Abojie..." teriak keduanya senang sambil memeluk ayah mereka.

Seorang Yeoja sangat cantik keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Yang Mulia..."katanya memberi hormat kepada sang Raja yang merupakan suaminya itu.

Siwon tersenyum dan menggendong kedua putrinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Abojie kenapa lama sekali tak menengok Minnie dan Sulli" cecar Si cantik Taemin.

"Iya...Sulli kangen Aboeji" Sulli mengikuti Eonnienya

"Minni, Sulli biarkan Aboeji duduk terlebih dahulu"

"Tidak apa-apa Chullie" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum melihat kedua putrinya merajuk.

"Minnie dan Sulli bermain bersama dayang pengasuh dulu ne, Abojie ingin berbicara dengan Eomma kalian dulu, nanti kalau sudah selesai kita bermain janji, akan tidur bersama kalian malam ini"

"Horeee" seru keduanya sembari mencium Ayah mereka, kemudian berlari keluar.

"ada apakah, sampai Yang Mulia harus kesini sesore ini"kata Heechul setelah menyuruh para dayang keluar.

"Siwon, Chullie ah" kata Siwon mengoreksi Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum sambil membelai mesra tangan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum sendu, Apa Heechul akan tersenyum secantik itu untuknya setelah tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Ibu Suri sudah menemukan anak yang dimaksud peramal Lee. Besok anak itu akan dibawa ke Kerajaan"kata siwon pelan.

Heechul melepas genggaman pada tangan Siwon. Melengos. Wajahnya terlihat marah.

"kenapa kita harus percaya pada peramal tua itu. Aku tak percaya kalau kami tak bisa memberimu anak laki-laki. baru 8 tahun, dan Ibu Suri percaya pada ramalan bodoh itu" kata Heechul sengit.

"Chullie..."

"aku tidak akan menyetujuinya"

"aku mohon..." Siwon menggenggam tangan Heechul. Heechul menarik tanganya.

"bagaimana kalau anak itu tidak memberimu anak laki-laki?bagaimana kalau hal itu terjadi? Bagaimana kalau apa yang dilihat peramal Lee dalam penglihatan itu bukan anak itu?apa kau akan menikahi orang lain lagi? apa aku, Kibum dan Sungmin juga anak itu harus membagi dirimu lagi?aku tidak mau.." cecar Heechul.

"peramal Lee dan para peramal lain sendiri yang menemukan anak itu" kata siwon pelan

Heechul tertawa sinis "kau mempercayai ramalan itu juga?, Demi apapun aku tak akan menerimanya"

"Chullie..."

"TIDAK AKAN" teriak Heechul. Memalingkan mukanya dari matanya mulai meleleh di pipinya, sekalipun sudah ditahannya mati-matian.

"Sungmin-ah menyetujuinya, Ibu Suri tak akan menghentikan rencana ini" Siwon menundukkan terdiam cukup lama.

"Seharusnya dari awal aku tak usah menikah denganmu. Seharusnya aku menikah dengan orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku seorang. Seharusnya aku tak perlu memiliki belas kasihan kepadamu dan Kibum, sampai harus menikah denganmu hanya untuk mendapatkan persetujuan dari Ibundamu tersayang agar membiarkan kalian menikah, Seharusnya aku lari dari..."  
Sebelum Heechul meneruskan perkataanya Siwon memeluknya erat. Siwon tak sanggup melihat Heechul menangis. Memang kesalahannya lah yang membuat Heechul harus terkungkung dalam istana ini. Keegoisannya yang tak mau terpisah dr Kibum.

Kibum adalah dongsaeng kesayangan Heechul. Dongsaeng satu-satunya. Sejak Kecil mereka bertiga selalu bersama. Ayah Heechul adalah Perdana Menteri Kerajaan Joseon. Tanpa mereka tahu bahwa Heechul dan Siwon sudah dijodohkan sejak awal. Kenyataannya Siwon malah jatuh cinta pada Kibum yang manis dan lembut. Heechul lah orang yang selalu menyemangati keduanya untuk tetap bersama, karena mengetahui keduanya jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Heechul sendiri memiliki kekasih, seorang pemuda keturunan negeri china, bernama Tan Hangeng. Kerajaan gempar ketika tahu kalau Siwon mencintai Kibum yang merupakan seorang Namja.

Pernikahan Heechul dan Siwon dipercepat. Tapi sang putra mahkota malah melarikan diri dengan adik calon mempelai wanita. Dengan bantuan Heechul dan Hangeng. Tapi apa daya, Kerajaan malah menangkap Heechul dan Hangeng yang juga ikut lari dan akan memenggal Hangeng. Siwon dan Kibum juga berhasil ditangkap. Heechul akhirnya menyetujui pernikahan itu dengan syarat, Hangeng dilepaskan dan Siwon menikahi Kibum dan dirinya. Hangeng akhirnya dibuang ke negeri asalnya.

"aku mencintaimu" kata Siwon pelan, masih memeluk Heechul yang terisak isak.

"8 tahun, dan apa aku salah kalau pada akhirnya aku jatuh cinta padamu? apa aku salah, kalau aku ingin memilikimu, walau hanya sepertiga dari hatimu. Dengan Kibum aku rela,karena dia memilikimu terlebih dahulu. Bahkan ketika kau menikahi Sungmin, aku tak mempermasalhkannya. tapi aku tak sanggup kalau harus membagimu sekali lagi" kata Heechul disela isakannya.

"Heechulie...Chagiya,aku akan selalu mencintaimu" Siwon menciumi punggung Heechul.

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan jatuh cinta padanya,kau hanya akan mencintaiku dan Kibum" Heechul tahu, Siwon tak mencintai Sungmin seperti dia mencintai dirinya dan Siwon, Sungmin hanyalah sahabat, orang yang bisa diajak bicara, karna Sungmin adalah Putri Kerajaan Honseo yang cerdas.

"aku berjanji"Siwon membalikkan tubuh Heechul dan mulai mencium bibirnya. Melumatnya pelan sampai Heechul membalasnya. Memulai kegiatan panas di kala senja itu.

Tanpa dia ketahui, dia akan mengingkari janji itu. Karena apa yang dilihat peramal Lee adalah takdir yang akan benar-benar terjadi.

"Putra Mahkota akan dilahirkan seorang anak laki-laki, yang akan tumbuh menjadi pria yang akan dicintai Raja melebihi apapun di dunia...yang merupakan takdirnya,jodohnya,bahkan dikehidupan-kehidupan selanjutnya..."

TBC or delete

halooooooooooo semua...coba-coba bikin fanfic ini...sorry kalau banyak typo atau apalah yang kurang asyik


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heechul memandangi pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya selama 8 tahun ini, yang sedang tertidur pulas disamping kedua putrinya. Andai saja dia bukan Raja, andai saja...

"hei" katanya ketika melihat suaminya itu mulai membuka matanya. Yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman.

"ayo bangun, airnya sudah disiapkan. Bukannya kau harus ke tempat Bummie. Kau belum memberitahunya kan?"

Siwon hanya mengangguk kemudian beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi. Heechul menghela napas panjang, ini pasti akan jauh lebih berat untuk Kibum. Masih diingatnya ketika Siwon menikahi Sungmin, selama 7 hari dia berhenti makan. Lebih parahnya ketika tahu Sungmin mengandung. Kibum jadi lebih terpukul.

"aku pergi" kata Siwon lirih, tak ingin membangunkan buah hatinya yang masih pulas. Siwon sudah berpakaian lengkap.

Heechul tersenyum mengantarnya keluar. Diiringi para dayang. Yesung sang penasehat sudah menunggunya.

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri, hari ini Yang Mulia Ibu Suri menghendaki anda untuk ke Aula Istana. Untuk menyambut Calon Selir" kata Yesung

Wajah Heechul mengeruh, dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Siwon sendiri menghela nafas panjang. Membelai lengan Heechul kemudian beranjak ke kediaman Selir Kibum. Namja yang sangat dicintainya. Cinta pertamanya.

* * *

*Wonkyubumchulmin*

* * *

"Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia Raja tiba" kata Seoran Dayang Istana kepada laki-laki yang terlihat pucat dan lemah. Namun masih terlihat sangat cantik.

Kibum namanya, Namja yang sangat cantik. Yang berperangai halus. Yang sejak adanya Ramalan itu sering termenung di dekat jendela kamarnya.

"tak menyambutku eoh" goda Siwon yang tiba-tiba sudah dibelakangnya.

"kau kesini untuk memberitahuku, kalau dia akan datang kan. Dia yang paling kau cintai itu" kata Kibum lirih.

Siwon memeluk Kibum dari belakang. Semakin kurus, batin Siwon. Maaf membuatmu menderita, batinnya lagi.

"kau ingat, kau pernah bilang 'aku mungkin akan menikahi banyak wanita, tapi kau akan jadi satu-satunya lelaki dalam hidupku', apa kau ingat itu Siwonnie" bisik Kibum, masih memalingkan wajahnya dari Siwon.

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya. Selalu begini, selalu menambahi luka yang harus ditanggung Kibum sendiri.

"menyakitimu terus ya..."kata Siwon lirih "mianhae..."

"apa kau tahu 2 minggu yang lalu aku jatuh dari tangga taman? apa kau tahu, 7 hari yang lalu aku terkena radang?apa kau tahu sudah 3 hari ini aku kesusahan tidur karna demam?" cecar Kibum

"Kibum..."

"bahkan ketika dia belum hadir dikehidupanmu, kau sudah lupa padaku. bagaimana kalau dia sudah disini. bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar melahirkan putra mahkota. apa kau tak akan pernah mengunjungi aku lagi. aku yang tak bisa memberikanmu keturunan ini, apa akan kau buang begitu saja" Kibum terisak pelan.

Akhir-akhir ini, memang sejak adanya penglihatan peramal Lee. Siwon memang jarang menemui istri-istrinya. Pikirannya kalut karna ramalan itu. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi istri-istrinya itu. Menghadapi Ibundanya yang terus memojokannya.

"Kibum aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. hari kemarin, hari ini juga seterusnya aku akan terus mencintaimu. Jangan pernah berkata aku akan membuangmu. Jangan pernah mengatakannya. Kau akan tetap jadi Namja satu-satunya yang aku cintai" Siwon membalikkan tubuh Kibum, mengusap air mata Kibum. Menciumi seluruh wajah Kibum.

Kibum terisak makin kencang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dipelukan Siwon. Siwon ikut terisak pelan. Sakit hatinya melihat lelaki yang dicintainya itu terluka. Andai saja waktu itu mereka berhasil lari dari kerajaan ini. Dia dan Kibum tidak akan mengalami luka batin seperti ini. Kibum tak perlu terluka seperti ini. Kibum yang begitu dicintainya.

"Kalau bisa aku akan menanggung semua sakit hatimu ini, membebaskanmu dari sakit ini" kata Siwon mencium pucuk kepala Kibum.

"saranghae bummie, saranghae...satu-satunya hal yang harus kaupercaya dan kau yakini hanya ini. Kau mengerti?"Siwon menegakkan kepala Kibum dari pelukannya.

Kibum mengangguk, memeluknya lebih erat. Untuk saat ini biarkan dia memeluk Siwon dengan erat. Percaya kalau Siwonnya tak kan menyingkirkannya. Percaya kalau hanya dia lelaki yang dicintai Siwon. Kalau dia orang yang paling dicintai Siwon.

* * *

*Wonkyubumchulmin*

* * *

Disisi lain...Di luar Istana...

"Eomma jangan biarkan mereka membawaku Eomma, Eomma aku mohon. Jangan biarkan mereka membawaku pergi dari sini. Eomma..." Anak laki-laki berumur tidak lebih dari 15 tahun itu memeluk kaki Ibunya meraung-raung di kaki ibunya.

Sementara sang Ibu tak kalah pilunya. Berusaha melepaskan pelukan anak itu dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya.

"Kyunnie, kau akan bahagia. Yang Mulia Raja memilihmu menjadi Selirnya. Di istana akan banyak makanan, pakaian bagus. Kau akan senang disana" Leetuk mencoba membujuk putranya itu.

"Kyunnie tidak mau, Kyunnie ingin tinggal disini terus. Kyunnie ingin bersama Eomma. Appa...Appa jangan biarkan mereka membawaku Appa" anak bernama Kyunnie itu kemudian menghampiri sang Appa,berlutut di kaki appanya yang diam memandang sedih putranya.

"Kyunnie, kau sudah besar. Ini kehormatan besar untuk keluarga kita. Kau akan menjadi Selir Yang MUlia Raja. Bukankah kau slalu ingin melihat istana Yang Mulia Raja" Kangin sang ayah membujuk putranya itu.

"aku tidak mau, mereka tidak akan mengijinkan ku bertemu dengan kalian lagi. aku tidak mau. apa eomma dan appa sudah tak sayang padaku lagi? kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi. aku tidak mau" anak itu masih menangis tersedu-sedu di depan Eomma dan Appanya.

"Waktu sudah habis, bawa anak itu" Kepala Hwarang Yunho memerintahakan 2 orang untuk membawa anak itu.

"aku tidak mau..." anak itu meronta-ronta. Kakinya menendang kesana kemari. Tapi 2 orang itu lebih kuat.

"mulai hari ini, Cho Kyuhyun sudah bukan anak kalian. Kalian mengerti. Dia akan menjadi selir Yang Mulia Raja. Kalian tidak berhak lagi menemuinya. Mengerti?" Yunho menegaskan kata-katanya kepada Leetuk dan Kangin.

Yunho menyuruh pasukannya mengambil peti berisi emas dan uang sebagai hadiah dari Kerajaan. Leetuk menangis lirih, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah anaknya. Anak laki-laki satu-satunya. Anak yang sudah dibesarkannya mati-matian di tengah kemiskinan yang dialaminya dengan Kangin. Uang dan emas tidak akan sepadan dengan Kyuhyunnya. Tapi mereka tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kerajaan. Leetuk menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih dipegangi lengannya oleh 2 orang hwarang. Mencium keningnya. dan berbisik "Mianhae, maafkan Eomma dan Appa, Eomma mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun menangis kencang. Memanggil-manggil Eomma dan Appanya. Bahkan ketika sudah di dalam kereta, Kyuhyun masih menangis kencang. Dalam hidupnya, dia tidak pernah pernah pergi jauh dari rumahnya. Apalagi dia tahu, perjalanan ini akan membuatnya terpisah dari Eomma nya selamanya.

TBC

Semuanyaaaaaa...terima kasihhhh beraaaatttt reviewnya buat saia nyang super Gaje ini...  
Mian Ga' bisa balas satu persatu...  
luph you all #tebar ciuman, mohon segera menghindar kekekeke


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ibu Suri berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam aula istana. Kenapa belum sampai juga, batinnya. Kenapa Yunho lama sekali mengambil anak itu. Apa ada kesulitan, apa terjadi apa-apa dijalan, pikirnya.

"yang Mulia Ibu Suri, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka. Yang Mulia tenang saja" Selir Sungmin menggamit tangan Ibu Suri kemudian mendudukannya di salah satu kursi.

Ibu Suri tersenyum kepada Selir Sungmin. Tidak salah dia menjadikannya Selir putranya. Selain pintar dia juga lembut dan baik hati, dan sangat penurut. Tidak seperti dua orang yang duduk disampingnya itu. Lirik Jaejoong pada dua menantunya yang lain. Yang satu begitu angkuh, yang satu begitu lemah. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Harusnya Suaminya tidak memilih perempuan bernama Heechul itu menjadi Permaisuri Kerajaan ini. Perempuan yang selalu membantah perkataanya itu.

Heechul membalas lirikan mertuanya itu dengan tidak kalah sengit. Perempuan iblis, batinnya. Selalu berusaha menjauhkannya dengan Siwon. Selalu ada saja yang dibuatnya, untuk membuatnya kesal. Selalu menyiksa Kibum dengan kata-kata jahatnya.

Heechul menggenggam tangan Kibum erat. Kibum terlihat makin pucat. Sudah lama dia tak melihat adiknya itu dengan wajah berseri-seri. Kesehatan Kibum makin lama makin menurun. Ditambah dengan masalah ini, dia semakin jarang melihat senyum Kibum.

Siwon tidak hadir dalam pertemuan ini, Raja tidak diijinkan melihat calon istrinya sampai besok di hari pernikahan.

Seorang dayang masuk dengan tergopoh-gopoh, kemudian membungkukan badannya dengan hormat.  
"Yang Mulia mereka sudah tiba"

"Persilahkan mereka masuk" Kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar.

Masuklah 3 orang hwarang dan 1 dayang juga Kyuhyun ke dalam aula. Wajahnya ditundukkannya dalam-dalam, dia sudah berhenti menangis sekalipun bahunya bergetar hebat. Wajah dan tubuhnya sudah dibersihkan, agar layak bertemu para selir dan Ibu Suri.

"Kenapa lama sekali Hwarang Yunho" Kata Jaejoong berseri-seri melihat Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia, kami mampir sebentar ke kediaman hamba untuk membersihkan Calon Selir" Yunho menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Yang hanya ditanggapi Jaejoong dengan anggukan. Sementara mata Jaejoong tak lepas dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"kami mohon diri Yang Mulia Ibu Suri" Yunho memberi hormat yang lagi-lagi hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Jaejoong. Yunho melangkah pergi bersama para Hwarang.

"Calon Selir, aahh haruskah aku memanggilmu Kyuhyun-ssi terlebih dulu. Agar kita bisa lebih akrab?" tanya Jaejoong lembut dan membelai lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, makin menundukkan kepalanya. Jaejoong mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun, dan memberinya senyuman lembut.

"jangan takut, mulai besok kau akan jadi anggota keluarga istana ini, dan kau harus mengenal semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini Permaisuri, kemarilah...untuk upacara besok permisurilah yang akan menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Perkenalkan dirimu" Kata Jaejoong dengan nada dingin, berbeda dengan nada yang digunakkannya untuk Kyuhyun.

Heechul menghampiri Kyuhyun. Pandangan tajamnya sama sekali tak berubah sejak dia masuk ke aula istana.  
"tepat sekali, calon selir pasti belum pernah melihatku. Aku permaisuri heechul, akulah orang yang akan menobatkanmu sebagai selir pada upacara besok. Dan mereka berdua adalah selir kibum dan selir sungmin" menunjuk Kibum dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya lagi, suara Permaisuri tendengar dingin dan menakutkan. Pandangannya pun tajam. Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, memandangi selir Kibum yang sama sekali tak melihatnya dan Selir Sungmin yang syukurlah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"aku rasa cukup, selir Sungmin aku meminta bantuanmu untuk membantu calon selir mempersiapkan acara besok. Selir Kibum terlihat kurang sehat, aku akan mengantarnya ke kediamannya." Yang Mulia Ibu Suri, sebaiknya anda juga segera beristirahat untuk acara besok, saya pamit terlebih dahulu kata Heechul tajam sambil menggandeng lembut tangan ringkih Kibum, diikuti para dayang.

Jaejoong hanya menghembuskan nafas, kesal. Perempuan tidak tahu diri, batinnya. Kelakuan macam apa seperti itu. Tapi tidak apa-apa, syukurlah putra mahkota tidak berasal dari perempuan menyebalkan itu, batinnya lagi.

"Selir Sungmin, aku serahkan semuanya padamu. Aku mempercayakan semuanya padamu" kata Jaejoong lembut pada Sungmin. Kemudian membelai lembut lengan Kyuhyun dan beranjak pergi.

"Baik Yang Mulia" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya kepada Jaejoong.

"aku belum memperkenalkan diriku padamu calon selir Kyuhyun, namaku Sungmin. Aku yang akan mengajarkan segala sesatunya padamu tentang tata cara menjadi selir di kerajaan ini. Untuk hari ini kita akan belajar untuk Upacara besok, dan selebihnya kita akan belajar setiap minggunya di ruang belajar. Jangan takut, semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar dan baik-baik saja" kata Sungmin lembut.

Nada bicara Sungmin yang lembut, membuat hati Kyuhyun sedikit lega. Paling tidak ada orang yang baik padanya. Diberanikannya memandang wajah selir Sungmin secara takut-takut. Sungmin yang melihat betapa polosnya Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang mengangguk-angguk pelan dengan gemas. Ah betapa polosnya anak ini, sungguh kasihan, seharusnya dia masih bersenang-senang dan ada dipelukan Eommanya, batin Sungmin.

"ayo, kita menuju kediaman yang sudah dipersiapkan untukmu" Sungmin menggamit tangan Kyuhyun dan menuntunya menuju tempat yang akan ditinggalinya seumur hidupnya.

* * *

wonkyuchulbummin

* * *

Siwon berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang kerjanya. Gelisah yang melandanya benar-benar semakin besar. Ketika menikah dengan Sungmin, dia bahkan tak seperti ini. Entah kenapa perasaanya tidak enak sejak adanya ramalan itu. Ketakutan kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya semakin besar. Ketakutannya menyakiti hati istri-istrinya.

"Yang Mulia, Saya mohon beristirahatlah. Upacara besok akan banyak menguras tenaga" Yesung memohon kepada Siwon yang dari tadi siang bahkan sampai malam selarut ini masih berada di ruang kerjanya.

"Yesung-ssi apa aku melakukan tindakan yang tepat?" tanya Siwon

"apa aku tidak menghancurkan kebahagiaan banyak orang dengan menikah dengan anak itu?"

"Yang Mulia mungkin anda memang akan menghancurkan hati banyak orang, tapi mungkin juga setelah ini anda akan memberikan kebahagiaan kepada banyak orang dengan menikah dengan Calon Selir" Kata Yesung bijak.

"Benarkah?apa itu mungkin?" tanya Siwon memelas

Yesung yang melihat Siwon sangat tertekan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kasihan sekali, batin Yesung, Yang Mulia sejak adanya ramalan itu muncul selalu bermuram durja. Dia bukan peramal, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa, mungkin saja kebahagiaan akan tercipta dengan pernikahan ini. Kalau ramalan itu benar, Putra mahkota akan segera lahir, dan semua orang di kerajaan ini akan sangat bersuka cita.

* * *

wonkyubumchulmin

* * *

Akhirnya hari yang ditentukan pun tiba. Pernikahan Yang Mulia Raja dengan Calon Selir yang berasal dari rakyat jelata. Pertama kali terjadi. Disambut suka cita rakyat, yang merasa derajat rakyat jelata menjadi sedikit terangkat.

Siwon berdiri di panggung megah di halaman istana. Di dampingi Heechul dan Jaejoong di kanannya. Sejak berdiri disitu, Siwon mencoba berkontak mata dengan Heechul, tapi sepertinya Heechul memang mengacuhkannya. Kibum yang ada di kursi untuk para Selir pun hanya menelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sangat pucat, seakan-akan dia akan pingsan kalau tak bersandar pada kursi itu. Ingin sekali Siwon memeluk tubuh ringkih itu, dan mengucapkan maaf beribu-ribu kali, yang tak akan pernah mampu mengobati sakit hati Kibum.  
Hanya Sungmin yang tersenyum menenangkanya, memberi senyuman hangat yang tak diberikan yang lainnya untuknya. Sambil mengucapkan kata tak bersuara dari mulutnya, Semuanya akan baik-baik saja . Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian iring-iringan pengantin pun tiba.

Upacara dilaksanakan dengan hikmat, begitu juga dengan pengangkatan Selir Kyuhyun. Siwon sama sekali belum melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Meliriknya pun tidak. Pikirannya kalut, dan Bagaimana bisa dia memandang anak itu, anak yang masih bisa dibilang bocah itu. Istrinya, orang yang akan ditidurinya malam ini. Anak berumur 15 tahun, Dia sendiri sudah 28 tahun. Berarti anak itu hanya separuh umurnya, dalam hati dia tertawa pahit.

Semua berjalan lancar, sampai pada akhirnya...

"SELIR KIBUM" terdengar pekikan. Semua mata tertuju pada Kibum yang pingsan di pelukan seorang dayang dan Sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Bummie" pekik Siwon dan Heechul bersamaan. Siwon yang hendak menolong Kibum dicegah oleh tangan Jaejoong.

"Acara belum usai Yang Mulia, biarkan Selir Kibum dibawa para dayang ke kediamannya" kata Jaejoong dingin.

"tapi eommonim..." Siwon memandang wajah Jaejoong gusar.

"Yang Mulia saia mohon...setelah ini, setelah ini anda boleh menemuinya. Terlalu banyak tamu Yang Mulia. Tidak Pantas bila Yang Mulia meninggalkan acara ini"

"Bawa Selir Kibum ke kediamannnya..ayo kalian" perintah Heechul. Para Dayang kemudian mengangkat tubuh Kibum.

Heechul menoleh ke arah Siwon. Menatapnya tajam. Menanyakan lewat matanya 'apa yang kau lakukan, Kibum pingsan dan kau hanya berdiam diri di situ?' . Siwon hanya terdiam, di tempat. Tangannya masih di genggam Jaejoong erat.

"Kalian teruskan sendiri, aku akan melihat keadaan Kibum" Heechul segera berlalu. Yang dipandangi Siwon dengan tatapan sendu.

Pesta tetap berlangsung sampai senja. Siwon yang hendak melihat keadaan Kibum selalu saja dihalangi ibu Suri. Kedua mempelai sama sekali tak menikmati pesta itu. Siwon yang gelisah karna Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang hanya menunduk, tak tahu harus bagaimana di hadapan banyak orang.

Dan niatnya untuk melihat Kibum setelah pesta pun gagal karna sekarang dia sudah berada di kediaman Selir Kyuhyun yang sejak masuk ke kamarnya menangis tersedu-sedu di pojok kamarnya. Dengan lutut menutupi seluruh mukanya. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri hanya menatap nyala lampu minyak di depannya. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menangis, mungkin sudah 3 jam lamanya. Dilihat dari langit malam sudah mulai semakin kelam. Dan anak itu tak henti-hentinya menangis sambil menggumamkan 'eomma..eomma' . Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Siwon merutukki dirinya yang dari tidak bertindak apa-apa. Satu-satunya jalan adalah...

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun, duduk di depannya. Kyuhyun tak menyadarinya sama sekali. Ragu-ragu diangkatnya tangannya untuk mengusap surai Kyuhyun. Ketika tangan Siwon menyentuh rambut Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama-sama kaget, terkesiap. Keduanya berpandangan untuk pertama kalinya. Seakan-akan dunia berputar. Seperti melihat lorong panjang, seakan-akan sudah begitu lama dan inilah saatnya..saat untuk bertemu lagi.  
duk kaca yang dari tadi dipegang Kyuhyun, benda yang diberikan Leetuk, eommanya, dari kecil terjatuh. Keduanya terbuyarkan dari pandangan masing-masing.

"Tuan mau apa?" kata Kyuhyun polos.

"Yang Mulia" ralat Siwon.

"Maaf Yang Mulia" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya lagi, makin memeluk kakinya.

"atau Siwon-ssi, kau boleh memanggilku begitu kalau sedang berdua denganku saja" Siwon memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang masih ada air matanya dengan iba.

"apa Yang Mulia akan menghukum kyunnie" kata Kyuhyun pelan. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun kaget.  
"Kyunnie mohon, jangan lakukan itu Yang Mulia. Kyunnie mohon Yang Mulia. Kyunnie biasa memanggil siapun dengan tuan..." Kyuhyun mulai menangis lagi.

"hei, dengarkan...tidak apa-apa. Aku tak akan menghukummu" Siwon menenangkan Kyuhyun.  
Tapi kyuhyun masih tetap menangis. Meracau 'Eomma..eomma' lagi. Timbul rasa kasihan yang mendalam di hati Siwon. Dia pasti merindukan eommanya. Dia juga tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Eommanya lagi.

Sreett Siwon menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun yang awalnya kaget, setelah berapa lama juga menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Siwon. Hangat, bati Kyuhyun. Sampai dia hampir tertidur di pelukan Siwon.

"Hei, Kau tak boleh tidur dulu..." Siwon mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun. Kemudian mengambil cangkir teh dari meja.

"minumlah, kau akan tertidur lelap setelah ini, ada ramuan di dalam teh itu. yang akan membuat tidurmu lebih lelap" kata Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan meminum secangkir teh itu. Memang benar teh itu untuk membantu dia tertidur lelap. Tanpa dia tahu, apa gunanya teh itu. Siwon menghela napas panjang, kemudian merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun lagi, membawanya ke tempat tidur. Tetap memeluknya dalam posisi tidur. Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dan mengantuk. Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun tertidur dipelukan Siwon. Sementara Siwon sama sekali tidak merasakan kantuk. Ada dilema besar saat ini di pikirannya.

'apa aku harus melakukannya? apa pantas aku melakukan perbuatan itu padanya? aku yang seorang Raja ini ' batin Siwon tapi disisi lain, ada kisikan lainnya yang mengatakan 'hanya sekali, dan kau tak perlu lagi melakukannya. lakukan dengan cepat dan segala sesuatunya akan teratasi'

TBC

* * *

hai...hai...lanjut lagi...  
Terima kasih buanyaaakkkkkk buat review nya. Lagi-lagi gak bisa balas satu-satu. Masih pendekkah?Pastinya masih yaaa...  
Pikiran saia lagi buntu. Terlalu banyak pekerjaan...Mian...


	4. Chapter 4

Siwon memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur. Manis dan masih terlihat kanak-kanak.

'Maaf kan aku, tapi ini satu-satunya cara Kyuhyun-ah'

Siwon membuka hanbok yg dikenakan Kyuhyun perlahan. Melepas celana Kyuhyun pelan sekalipun Kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin bangun sampai esok hari. Dalam teh itu memang terdapat ramuan tidur yang kuat yang memang Siwon persiapkan malam sebelumnya. Siwon sendiri yang mendatangi Tabib istana untuk membuatnya. Memang Siwon sudah merencanakan hal ini beberapa hari sebelum pernkahannya. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti, yang dia dengar anak itu terlalu polos. Jika melakukannya saat Kyuhyun sadar dia pasti menolak, menangis atau malah menjerit-jerit mungkin. Inilah satu-satunya cara. Mendurinya tanpa dia sadari. Sekali saja, semoga hanya sekali saja. Semoga saja anak ini benar-benar subur jadi cukup sekali saja melakukannya dengan anak ini. Itulah rencana Siwon.

Dalam posisi miring masih memeluk Kyuhyun, Siwon membuka celananya. Sialnya melihat tubuh yang polos itu, kejantanan Siwon sama sekali tak berdiri. Bagaimana ini batinnya putus asa. Memandangi kejantanannya dengan putus asa, bahkan kau juga tak tega melakukannya, batinnya lagi.

Siwon menggesek-gesek kan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun, tapi masih saja tak berhasil. Pikirannya yang kalut mempengaruhi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

'Kibummie bantu aku' bisik Siwon. Siwon memejamkan matanya. Mencoba membayangkan yang didepannya Kibum. Membayangkan setiap kali mereka melakukannya. Dan benar, berhasil.

Perlahan Siwon meraba lubang Kyuhyun, mengambil pelumas yang sudah disiapkan para dayang. Bagaimanapun, dia tak mau membuat Kyuhyun kesakitan keesokan harinya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Siwon memasukkan kejantanannya di lubang Kyuhyun yang benar-benar sempit luar biasa. Dipejamkan matanya sekali lagi, dan lagi-lagi Kibum lah yang dibayangkannya.

"uuugghhhh Bummie..."desisnya pelan

Tanpa membuka matanya, diciuminya leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Digigitnya pelan. Nafsu mulai merasukki tubuh Siwon. Selang beberapa waktu akhirnya dia berhasil keluar, meneriakkan "Kibummie" lirih dari bibirnya. Dilihatnya tubuh bagian bawah Kyuhyun, yang tak seperti kesadarannya yang hilang, kejantanan Kyuhyun yg masih terlihat muda dan kecil itu menegang.

Siwon memukul jidatnya pelan, masih terengah-engah. Menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tak bereaksi apa-apa. Tak tega rasanya meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan kondisi seperti itu. Perlahan dipijatnya pelan, sambil terus melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tak terusik sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya cairan Kyuhyun keluar. Kyuhyun melenguh pelan. Tubuh Siwon membeku. Desiran gairah tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Lenguhan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya harus menahan diri kuat-kuat untuk tidak menyentuhnya lagi.

'apa-apaan ini' batin Siwon.

Siwon segera mengambil handuk yang disediakan, membersihkan tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun. Merapikan baju Kyuhyun kembali. Siwon memandangi wajah Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Maafkan aku..hanya sekali ini saja. Kuharap hanya sekali ini saja. Tidurlah yang lelap" entah mendapatkan dorongan dari mana. Siwon mencium kening Kyuhyun. Melepaskan pelukannya. Dan tidur disampingnya, sedikit menjaga jarak.

* * *

Semalaman Siwon berusaha memejamkan matanya, tapi perasaan bersalah benar-benar menghantuinya. Ini sama saja dengan pemerkosaan, itu yang selalu dipikirkannya.

Ketika fajar tiba, Siwon segera beranjak pergi. Keluar dari kediaman Kyuhyun. Dia butuh ketenangan. Tubuhnya lelah dan pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Dia tahu siapa yang harus ditemuinya.

"Yang Mulia" para dayang di kediaman Selir Sungmin yang sudah berlalu lalang kaget melihat Yang Mulia Rajanya datang dengan wajah kusut.

Siwon hanya melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh mereka diam. Menuju ke kamar Sungmin.

"Sungmin ah" Kata Siwon sedikit berteriak di depan kamar Sungmin. Sembari menggeser pintu kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin yang baru bangun terkejut mendengan nada suara suaminya. Ketika menoleh suaminya sudah berada di depannya. Bahkan menubruknya.

"Sungmin ah" racau Siwon saat berada di pelukan Siwon.

"Siwon kau kenapa?" tanyanya kaget. Ren yang tidur disebelah Eommanya mulai terbangun mendengar suara berisik di kamarnya.

"Eomma" isak Ren yang baru berusia 3 tahun.

"Dayang Lee" teriak Sungmin yang masih di peluk erat Siwon

Seorang dayang masuk tergopoh-gopoh, "Bawa Ren keluar" perintahnya.

"Baik Nyonya" langsung dibopongnya si putri kecil keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi Siwon?"

"Aku menidurinya Sungmin-ah, aku memperkosanya. Memperkosanya saat dia tidur. Memberinya ramuan tidur agar dia tak sadar. Dan menidurinya. Aku yang seorang Raja ini melakukan tindakan bejat itu. Aku benar-benar bejat Sungmin-ah. Aku jahat padanya. Merebutnya dari Ibunya dan melakukan tindakan kotor padanya seperti ini. Aku bahkan mengingkari janjiku pada Kibum. Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus kulakukan" Racau Siwon yang masih memeluknya erat.

Sungmin tersentak. Mencoba melepaskan pelukan Siwon sekuat tenaga. Menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Siwon.

"Siwon aku mohon tenanglah, katakan perlahan. Hey tatap aku"

Siwon menatap wajah Sungmin. Kemudian dengan perlahan menceritakan apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya. Menceritakan janjinya pada Kibum bahwa dia tidak akan menikahi lelaki manapun selain Kibum ataupun tidur dengan siapapun selain Kibum. Dan bagaimana wajah dan tubuh Kibum lah yang dia bayangkan saat meniduri Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendengarnya dengan seksama. Menghela napas panjang setelah Siwon selesai bercerita.

"Jadi alasan kau memberinya teh yang berisi ramuan itu adalah agar Dia tidak sadar kalau kau menidurinya. Karna Kau takut dia akan ketakutan kalau dia sadar?" simpul Sungmin.

"Kalau dia menangis, aku tak akan tega melakukannya"

"Dan kau berpikir untuk menidurinya sekali ini saja?"

"benar"

"Dan kau melakukannya karna tak mau lagi melanggar janjimu pada Selir Kibum?" cecar Sungmin. Siwon hanya mengangguk.  
"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tetap menidurinya"

"Ramalan itu..."

"Tuhan..." desah Sungmin. "Sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu, Bagaimana kalau dia tidak hamil setelah kau menidurinya? Apa kau akan memberinya ramuan lagi untuk tidur dengannya? Bagaimana kalau sampai berbulan-bulan bahkan bertahun-tahun dia belum juga hamil, apa Kau akan terus melakukan itu padanya?"

"Kau ini laki-laki macam apa? Dia Selirmu, dia berhak atas dirimu juga Siwon. Kau tahu, kau bertindak tidak adil pada selir Kyuhyun. Dan Kau juga seorang manusia, ada kalanya Kau harus melanggar janjimu " Kata Sungmin sedikit membentak.

"Tapi aku seorang Raja" kata Siwon lemah.

"Seorang Raja juga manusia. Asalkan cintamu pada Kibum tak berubah. Itu sudah cukup" kata Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin menangkupkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Siwon lagi. Mengarahkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Dengar, jangan hanya karna ramalan itu Kau membuat dirimu, Selir Kyuhyun dan Selir Kibum menderita, dan juga Permaisuri tentunya. Siwon yang aku tahu sejak berumur 5 tahun, adalah pria baik hati, lemah lembut, bijaksana dan paling pemberani yang aku tahu. Siwon yang aku tahu akan tahu bagaimana memperlakukan semua orang dengan baik, akan tahu bagaimana membuat orang lain disekitarnya bahagia. Selama ini kau memperlakukan Aku, Permaisuri dan Selir Kibum dengan baik dan adil. Membagi waktumu dengan Kami dan juga anak-anak secara adil. Dan aku yakin dengan adanya Selir Kyuhyun, itu tak akan jadi masalah. Kau akan tetap bisa memperlakukan kami semua dengan baik. Selama kami bisa merasakan cintamu pada kami, Berapapun berbeda besarnya rasa cinta itu, asalkan perhatianmu pada kami tak berubah. Tak akan ada masalah bagi kami" kata Sungmin lembut.

"iya kan?" tanya Sungmin, sembari mengusap-usap pipi Siwon. Siwon tersenyum lemah. Menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Sungmin. Mencium keningnya, sebelum memeluknya erat.

"kau tahu, kenapa aku selalu mencarimu di saat-saat aku sedang kacau. Karna Kau slalu mengatakan apa yang aku ingin dengar. Gomawo" kata Siwon pelan. Menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin benar-benar menenangkan.

Sungmin tersenyum di bahu Siwon. Mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak kecil. Ayahnya Raja Honseo dan Ayah Siwon Raja Joseon memang berteman. Kalau ada kunjungan Kerajaan mereka sering diajak dan bermain bersama. Sayangnya Sungmin kecil sudah terlanjur dijodohkan dengan Pangeran dari Kerajaan lain. Sehingga Raja Joseon terdahulu memutuskan untuk menjodohkan Siwon dengan Putri Perdana Menteri Kim, yang sudah berjasa banyak pada Kerajaan. Tapi mereka memang bisa dikatakan berjodoh. Ketika Sungmin akan menikah, Calon Suaminya malah meninggal karna sakit. Ibu Suri Jaejoong yang mengetahuinya, segera memintanya untuk menikah dengan Siwon.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu, tidak ada cinta diantara mereka. Sungmin tahu bagaimana Siwon sangat mencintai Heechul dan Kibum. Dan Siwon pun tahu bagaimana Sungmin mencintai Jungmo, sekalipun Jungmo sudah lama meninggal. Tapi kasih sayang dan persahabatan yang mereka punya sudah cukup. Bagi Siwon, Sungmin adalah sahabat baiknya, tempat curahan hati, tempatnya berbagi pikiran.

"ngomong-ngomong, Aku baru tahu kau bisa membentakku seperti itu" kata Siwon saat melepaskan pelukan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil. Sungmin biasanya memang selalu lemah lembut.

"karna kau pantas dibentak" canda Sungmin. Keduanya kemudian tertawa bersama. 'Lega rasanya' batin Siwon.

* * *

*Wonkyubumchulmin*

* * *

"Yang Mulia" Seorang dayang memanggil Sungmin yang menemani Siwon tidur,Sungmin segera keluar dari kamarnya pelan. Tak mau membangunkan Siwon yang masih tidur. Dia tahu Siwon kelelahan dan tidur semalaman.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin

"Ada utusan dari Yang Mulia Permaisuri?"

Sungmin menatap 2 orang dayang yang ada di tamannya. Kemudian melambaikan tanganya menyuruh mereka menghadap.

"Yang Mulia Selir, kami mengirimkan pesan dari Permaisuri untuk menyampaikannya pada Yang Mulia Raja"

"Yang Mulia Raja, sedang beristirahat. Biar aku yang menyampaikannya. Apa pesannya?"

"Raja diharapkan untuk segera ke kediaman Yang Mulia Selir Kibum. Karna ada kabar bahagia. Yang Mulia Selir Kibum sedang mengandung Yang Mulia" kata keduanya berseri-seri.

"Benarkah, Ah itu kabar bahagia. Akan kusampaikan padanya, kalau Yang Mulia sudah bangun" Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya Kibum mengandung juga.

Keduanya kemudian pamit. Sungmin segera menuju kamarnya. Ketika hendak membangunkan Siwon, diurungkannya niatnya. Biar saja dulu Siwon istirahat, batinnya. Memandangi wajah Siwon yang damai, mengusap kepalanya dan membisikkan, 'orang yang sangat kau cintai itu, akhirnya mengandung anakmu'. Sungmin tersenyum lembut, membayangkan betapa bahagia Siwon mendengar kabar itu. Tanpa Sungmin tahu, kalau kebahagiaan untuk Siwon malah akan semakin sulit direngkuh.

* * *

*Wonkyubumchulmin*

* * *

Hari Sebelumnya Di Kediaman Kibum...

"Apa yang terjadi padanya tabib?" tanya Heechul pada seorang tabib Istana yang memeriksa Kibum yang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya.

"Yang Mulia Selir sedang mengandung, Yang Mulia" Tabib Istana tersenyum pada Heechul.

"Benarkah?" tanya Heechul dengan senyum lebar mulai merambati wajahnya.

Tabib hanya mengangguk. "Kira-kira sudah 3 minggu Yang Mulia"

Senyum di wajah Heechul menghilang perlahan.

"tiga minggu dan kau baru tahu, bukankah 2 minggu yang lalu kau juga memeriksa Selir Kibum saat dia terjatuh dari tangga. Dan Kau juga yang memberinya ramuan saat dia demam minggu-minggu ini. Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu kalau dia hamil" bentak Heechul.

"Bagaimana kalau janin yang ada diperutnya ini anak laki-laki?Pernikahan ini bisa saja tidak perlu terjadi kalau kau tau dari awal" bentak Heechul pada Tabib itu.

"Ampuni hamba Yang Mulia" Tabib Istana menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hamba terlalu tertuju pada kaki Yang Mulia Selir Kibum yang terkilir. dan untuk demam Yang Mulia Selir, hamba hanya memberi ramuan tanpa memeriksanya. Ampuni Hamba Yang Mulia"

"Keterlaluan!" bentak Heechul

"Noona" panggil Kibum pelan. Heechul segera menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kibummie kau sudah bangun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Heechul lembut.

"sudah baikan Noona, aku kenapa?"

"Kibummie, kau hamil chagiya, 3 minggu" kata Heechul tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

"Benarkah?" Heechul mengangguk bersemangat. Kibum memegangi perutnya, bibirnya merekah.

"tabib benarkah itu?, tapi aku terjatuh dari tangga 2 minggu yang lalu. apa aegya yang dalam perutku tidak apa-apa tabib" tanya Kibum

"Janin yang ada di dalam perut Yang Mulia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja" jelas Tabib.

"Noona aku mengandung anak Siwon Hyung. Noona akhirnya aku bisa mengandung anaknya" kata Kibum senang sambil memegangi tangan Heechul.

"benar Kibummie" kata Heechul berseri-seri.  
"Segera beritahu Yang Mulia Raja" perintah Heechul pada seorang dayang.

"Jangan" cegah Kibum. "Hari ini hari pernikahannya, biarkan dia berbahagia dengan Selir Kyuhyun hari ini. Kita bisa memberi tahunya besok"

"tapi..." bantah Heechul

"Aku mohon Noona, Kita bisa memberi tahunya besok. Malam ini biarkan dia menikmati malamnya dengan Selir Kyuhyun" potong Kibum lirih.

"Kalau itu maumu, baiklah" Heechul hanya menghela napas. Selalu saja, Kibum mementingkan perasaan orang lain daripada dirinya.

Andai saja mereka memberi tahu Siwon malam itu. Segala kepedihan di masa akan datang tak perlu terjadi.

* * *

*Wonkyubumchulmin*

* * *

"Uuughhhh" Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Menengok ke kanan ke kiri. Ah, ternyata Yang Mulia Raja sudah tak berada disampingnya. Syukurlah, batinnya. Bagaimanapun rasanya aneh bersama Yang Mulia. Entah kenapa ada perasaan seperti sudah mengenal Yang Mulia dan bertemu Yang Mulia sebelumnya. Dan itu benar-benar menyesakkan rasanya.

Ketika akan bangkit, Kyuhyun meringis pelan. Tubuh bagian bawahnya sakit dan sedikit perih.

'Aku kenapa ya, perasaan kemarin aku tak jatuh' batinnya. 'Sudahlah'

Kyuhyun berdiri dan menggeser pintu kamarnya.

"AAAAHHHHHH" teriak Kyuhyun kaget melihat 2 orang dayang didepannya.

Kedua dayang ikut berteriak, kaget juga mendengar Selirnya berteriak.

"Yang Mulia ada apa?" seorang pengawal kediaman Kyuhyun segera berlari mendekati. "Kalian kenapa?" gantian bertanya pada 2 orang dayang yang masih bengong.

"Kalian kenapa berdiri di depan pintu, mengagetkanku tau?" kata Kyuhyun polos. Sang Pengawal hanya memandang Kyuhyun bengong.

"Yang Mulia yang mengagetkan kami" seorang dayang membalasnya, dan disenggol yang lainnya

"Maaf Yang Mulia" Keduanya menundukkan kepala mereka pada Kyuhyun.

"Kami hanya bersiap-siap saja kalau Yang Mulia membutuhkan apa-apa"

Kyuhyun hanya memandangi ketiga orang di depannya. Rasanya aneh di panggil Yang Mulia. Mereka juga kenapa menunduk-nunduk begitu padanya.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun polos

"Saya dayang Taeyeon Yang Mulia, dan ini dayang Sunny dan Pengawal Changmin" Taeyeon memperkenalkan dirinya dan 2 orang lainnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk sambil menggaruk-garuk lehernya yang tanpa disadarinya berbekas merah karena gigitan Siwon kemarin malam. Kedua dayang saling berpandangan dan tersenyum-senyum melihatnya. Membayangkan apa yang terjadi di kamar itu tadi malam.

"Ehem" Changmin berdehem cukup keras pada dua dayang yang tersenyum-senyum geli di depannya.

"Bukankah sudah saatnya kalian mempersiapkan air mandi pagi untuk Yang Mulia?" tanya Changmin lagi pada 2 dayang itu.

"Ah benar, Yang Mulia sudah waktunya mandi" kata Sunny

"Kalian bisa tidak, tidak memanggilku Yang Mulia. Rasanya aneh"

"kami tidak berani Yang Mulia" jawab mereka kompak.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat ketiganya merasa gemas. Kulit porselen dan wajah Kyuhyun yang imut benar-benar membuat semua orang gemas. Kaget memang, Kyuhyun yang bukan dari kalangan bangsawan bisa berkulit pucat bersih. Awalnya para dayang dan pengawal istana ketika mendengar kalo calon selir dari Yang Mulia Raja berasal dari kalangan bawah, selalu berfikir pasti calon selir mereka berkulit coklat hasil tempaan matahari dan kotor.

"aku tidak suka dipanggil Yang Mulia. entah kenapa membuatku kesepian. padahal waktu bangun tadi aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, demi Eomma aku akan mencoba berteman dengan siapapun yang kutemui disini. dan bukankah aneh memanggil temanmu dengan Yang Mulia. kalau bisa aku ingin kalian jadi temanku, bukankah kalian akan tinggal disini bersamaku?" kata Kyuhyun sambil memainkan jari tangannya.

Ketiga orang itu terperangah. Selir mereka ingin menjadi teman mereka? betapa polosnya Selir Kyuhyun ini batin mereka.

"Yang Mulia anda harus membiasakannya. Hidup di istana sangat berbeda dengan kehidupan anda di luar sana. Dan Kami bisa dihukum kalau tidak memanggil anda dengan Yang Mulia" jelas Changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk sedih. Dulu di desa dia tak punya teman. Anak-anak di desa tidak menyukainya karena dia tak bisa permainan apapun. Mereka selalu mengatainya bodoh. Makanya Eommanya selalu menyuruhnya bermain di rumah saja. Membantu Eommanya memasak, belajar merajut dari Eommanya, atau mencari serangga di pinggir sungai sambil menunggui Appanya pulang dari mencari ikan.

"Tapi Yang Mulia, kami akan selalu menemani Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia tidak usah takut kesepian" kata Taeyeon menghibur Kyuhyun. Sedih rasanya melihat wajah sendu Kyuhyun.

"Benar Yang Mulia, kami akan selalu menemani Pengawal Min" Sunny menyenggol Changmin, membelakkan matanya mengancam.

"I-iya benar"

"Horeeee, akhirnya aku punya teman" seru Kyuhyun riang, mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Ketiganya hanya memandangi Selirnya bengong. Sampai Kyuhyun menggamit tangan Taeyon dan Sunny mengajaknya menari berputar-putar di depan kamarnya sambil tertawa-tawa. Changmin hanya menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya, benar apa yang dikatakan Appanya, Yunho. Kalau calon selir mereka memang benar-benar masih kanak-kanak.

"Sudah berhenti, pantatku sakit" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya. Ketiganya langsung bersemu merah.

Ini benar-benar akan menjadi pekerjaan melelahkan menjaga Selir mereka satu ini.

*TBC*

Update lumayan cepet kan? tapi tetep pendek ya...hahahaha makin kacau saja kayaknya. NC nya fail banget juga ya. Padahal sudah biasa baca ff yadong tapi ternyata bener-bener ga' bakat bikin NCan. Mianhae T.T ...  
Gomawo semuanya buat reviewnyaaaa...luph you all


	5. Chapter 5

Siwon berjalan terburu-buru. Sedikit berlari diikuti Sungmin. 'Kibum hamil, Kibummie ku hamil' batinnya. Senyuman tak bisa hilang dari wajahnya sejak Sungmin memberitahunya.

"Kibummie" teriaknya ketika sampai di kediaman Kibum.

Heechul yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kibum tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Menyambut Siwon yang langsung memeluknya erat.

"benarkah semua ini?"

Heechul hanya mengangguk. Senyuman tak lepas dari sosok cantik itu. Siwon segera menuju ke sisi Kibum. Kibum hanya tertawa kecil melihat suaminya yang menangkupkan tangan di wajahnya. Siwon yang memandangi dengan pandangan menerawang, dan melihatnya dari atas ke bawah. Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Menangkupkan tangan Siwon ke perutnya.

"Bummie" bisik Siwon lirih. Kemudian menciumi seluruh wajah Kibum. Sungmin dan Heechul yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya tersenyum senang melihat keduanya.

"Ehemmm" Heechul berdehem agak keras. "Sudah, sudah. Bummie masih harus istirahat Yang Mulia. Dan Kalian benar-benar membuat kami iri" goda Heechul.

Siwon membalikkan wajah menghadap Heechul dan Sungmin yang tersenyum padanya. Kemudian memandangi Kibum, dan menciumnya sekali lagi. Bahagia sekali rasanya melihat Istri-istrinya berkumpul dan terlihat ikut bahagia bersamanya.

"Sebarkan ke seluruh istana. Permaisuriku persiapkan pesta untuk kehamilan pertama Kibummie ini. 3 minggu lagi dari sekarang di saat bulan purnama bersamaan dengan festival purnama pertama tahun ini. Dan Sungmin-ah bisakah aku minta tolong padamu untuk memberitahukan kehamilan ini pada Eommonim" kata Siwon.

"Kalian belum memberitahukan pada Eommonim bukan?" tanya Siwon pada Heechul dan Kibum. Keduanya menggeleng.

Siwon tahu pasti, keduanya memang tidak memiliki hubungan baik dengan Ibunya. Semoga saja dengan kehamilan Kibum ini. Hubungan keduanya dengan Ibunya akan membaik. Dan semoga saja segala sesuatu yang memburuk akhir-akhir ini akan membaik seperti sedia kala.

* * *

*Wonkyubumchulmin*

* * *

"Hoaaaaahhhhhhhmmmmm" Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya ke atas. Akhirnya selesai juga, pikirnya

Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya. Memang selama seminggu ini Sungmin mulai mengajari Kyuhyun. Mulai dari tata cara kehidupan di istana sampai mengajarinya membaca dan menulis.

"apa secapek itu?" tanya Sungmin tersenyum lembut "baiklah untuk minggu ini pelajaran sampai hari ini"

"berarti aku akan libur belajar selama 2 hari kan?" tanya Kyuhyun bersemangat. Ternyata belajar itu benar-benar melelahkan.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil melihat Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya sekali lagi sembari berteriak "HOREEEEEEE".

"ngomong-ngomong apa Yang Mulia Raja sudah mengunjungimu lagi?" Sungmin yang membereskan buku-bukunya bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "hanya Yang Mulia Ibu Suri yang mengunjungiku. Membawakan banyak sekali hadiah. Ibu Suri baik sekali ya Noona?"

"iya" Sungmin tersenyum mendengar cerita Kyuhyun. Mendesah pelan mengetahui Siwon yang belum mengunjungi Kyuhyun setelah malam pertama mereka. Beruntung Ibu Suri sangat menyukai Kyuhyun.

Untung Kyuhyun masih sangat polos. Belum mengerti benar kewajiban dan haknya sebagai istri Raja. Sungmin merasan kasihan kadang melihat Kyuhyun yang polos itu. Dia yang masih seperti bocah itu. Yang meminta untuk memperbolehkannya memanggilnya Noona. Harus hidup di istana seperti ini. Dia tidak akan lagi merasakan bebasnya dunia dan selamanya tinggal di tempat ini.

"noona, apa benar kita tidak boleh keluar dari istana?"

"hmm" Sungmin yang melamun tak mendengarkan Kyuhyun

"apa benar kita tidak boleh keluar istana?"

"benar, kecuali kalau Yang Mulia Raja mengajakmu keluar istana"

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Selain rindu pada Eomma dan Appanya dia rindu sekali pada sungai, laut, sawah, ilalang dan juga serangga-serangga yang senang dicarinya di sekitar rumahnya.

"berarti aku tak bisa lagi melihat kunang-kunang" Kyuhyun memang suka sekali melihat kunang-kunang di sungai dekat rumahnya. Kalau menunggu atau menjemput ayahnya yang pulang mencari ikan, bersamanya Eommanya, Kyuhyun akan menangkapi kunang-kunang itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam botol.

Sungmin mengelus rambut Kyuhyun pelan. Baru seminggu Kyuhyun-ah, kau akan menjalani kehidupan yang membosankan ini seumur hidupmu. Lama-lama kau juga akan terbiasa, batin Sungmin.

"istirahatlah. sebentar lagi malam akan turun. aku kembali dulu ya"kata Sungmin pamit. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera merapikan buku-bukunya. Bergegas meninggalkan taman belajar dan sedikit berlari menuju kediamannya. Dayang Taeyon dan Sunny yang menemaninya sedikit kewalahan mengejar Kyuhyun yang berlari-lari.

"Yang Mulia jangan lari-lari" teriak keduanya.

"Jangan masuk ke kamarku atau menggangguku malam ini. Kalian mengerti" perintah Kyuhyun ketika sampai di depan kamarnya.

"lalu hah.. makan malam hah ..Yang Mulia hah..bagaimana?" kata Sunny yang masih ngos-ngosan.

KYuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sambil mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya dengan tangannya. Berpikir perlahan. Benar juga, kalau mau menjalankan aksinya perutnya harus terisi terlebih dahulu. Bisa lapar dia.

"Aku ingin makan sekarang" perintahnya

"tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ingin sendirian malam ini. Bukankah kita selalu main tebak-tebakan di malam hari yang Mulia?" tanya Taeyon.

Seminggu ini mereka memang selalu menemani Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun tidur. Mereka tahu Kyuhyun takut sendirian. Kyuhyun memang selalu tidur bersama Eommanya dulu.

"Tidak mau, aku selalu kalah main tebak-tebakkan" Kyuhyun memang payah sekali kalau bermain.

"mungkin saja malam ini, Yang Mulia yang akan menang" bujuk Taeyon

"pokoknya aku hanya ingin sendirian saja. siapkan makan malamku segera" kata Kyuhyun sembari menutup pintunya.

Taeyon dan Sunny hanya saling berpandangan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Selama 10 tahun menjadi dayang istana baru kali ini mereka dihadapkan dengan anak seperti Kyuhyun ini.

Selesai makan, Kyuhyun segera menyuruh kedua dayangnya pergi. Meminta mereka untuk tidak menungguinya di depan kamar dengan alasan dia capek, ingin tidur cepat dan tak ingin diganggu. Setelah mendengarkan langkah kedua dayangnya menjauh dari kamarnya, Kyuhyun segera berganti pakaian yang kemarin dimintanya pada changmin. Pakaian yang mirip pakaian sehari-harinya dulu.  
Benar, malam ini dia ingin menyelinap keluar. Ingin melihat kunang-kunang, sebentar saja. Dia sudah dilanda kerinduan pada binatang malam itu. Ingin menangkapnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam botol. Agar tiap malam dia bisa melihatnya.

Segera disiapkannya botol dan jaring yang dimintanya kemarin. Dimasukkannya ke dalam bajunya. Ditunggunya sebentar sampai malam benar-benar turun. Dibukanya kamarnya pelan-pelan, menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Dirasa aman, Kyuhyun segera bergerak ke tembok samping kediamannya. Changmin pasti berjaga di depan pintu, dan para penjaga yang berpatroli pasti belum mulai. Selama 3 hari ini di pelajarinya pelan-pelan kegiatan para penjaga istana dan juga seluk beluk istana ini, demi melancarkan aksinya ini.

Kyuhyun segera memanjat tembok itu, memang bukan hal yang sulit untuknya, mengingat dia senang sekali memanjat pohon dulu. Melihat kanan kiri sekali lagi dan meloncat, kemudian pelan tapi pasti menuju sisi istana. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat sekelilingnya yang sepi. Kemudian segera melompati tembok istana.

"Duk" bunyi kakinya. Tapi...

"duk" sekali lagi ada bunyi kaki yang juga menghantam tanah.

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat. Sesosok pria berbaju hitam tersenyum penuh kemenangan menghadap tembok. Kyuhyun ingin segera berlari tapi pria itu yang jelas merasa ada orang lain yang melihatnya segera menoleh cepat. Kyuhyun yang kaget dan hendak berteriak dikejutkan oleh tangan yang sudah membekap mulutnya.

"ssst" bisik pria itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yang Mulia Raja Joseon, Choi Siwon.

Ditariknya Kyuhyun, sedikit menjauh dari kompleks Istana. Menuju jalanan yang sedikit sepi.

"apa yang kau lakukan di luar istana?" tanya Siwon dengan suara lirih.

"a..a..a" Kyuhyun yang masih kaget melihat Siwon tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sampai akhirnya "KUNANG-KUNANG" teriaknya.

Siwon segera menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan tangannya lagi. Sambil menoleh ke kanan ke kiri memastikan tak ada penjaga atau siapapun yang mencurigai mereka.

"MWO?" gantian Siwon yang berteriak setelah mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun. Gantian ditutupnya mulutnya sendiri.

"B-ba-bagaimana kau tahu aku mau mencari Kunang-kunang?" Siwon memandangi wajah Kyuhyun kaget.

"Hah?" Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Benarkah?" Senyuman merekah di wajah Kyuhyun.

"asyiiiikkk Kyunnie punya teman mencari Kunang-kunang" seru Kyuhyun girang.

Siwon segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membawa Kyuhyun pergi dari kota. Menariknya makin jauh. Siwon menghela napas panjang.

"Jadi kau menyelinap dari istana karna ingin mencari Kunang-kunang?"tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu.

"kau tau kan menyelinap dari istana itu melanggar peraturan?"

"Tapi Yang Mulia juga melakukannya" jawab Kyuhyun polos.

Siwon menutup mukanya dengan 1 tangannya. Benar, apa yang kulakukan juga melanggar peraturan. Tapi aku melakukannya demi Kibummieku, batinnya.

"apa Yang Mulia menyukai Kunang-kunang juga?"

"Bummie ah maksudku Selir Kibum yang menyukainya"

"Waaaahhh...senangnya ada orang lain yang juga suka kunang-kunang. tapi kenapa Yang Mulia yang mencari kunang-kunang?"

"aah itu karena..kau tahukan Selir Kibum sedang mengandung. makanya aku menggantikannya. Tapi kenapa kau tak menyuruh penjaga mencarikannya untukmu saja Kyuhyun-ah"

"Yang Mulia kenapa juga tak menyuruh mereka mencarinya?"

"Haaaahhh" Siwon menghela napas panjang. "Karena kalau tak mencarinya sendiri, Kunang-kunang..."

"Tak akan bercahaya sesampainya tiba di rumah" kata keduanya bersamaan.

Keduanya terdiam seketika, saling memandangi satu sama lain. Perasaan ini kenapa muncul lagi, seakan-akan mereka begitu mengenal satu sama lain begitu dekat. Namun entah mengapa begitu jauh. Dan kerinduan teramat dalam mendera ketika keduanya memandangi mata satu sama lain.

"Ehem" Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya. "Baiklah, untuk malam ini saja, kau kuiizinkan menyelinap. dan sebaiknya kita mencarinya bersama-sama"

"baik" kata Kyuhyun bersemangat. Dan beranjak pergi, namun tangannya lagi-lagi ditarik Siwon. "Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau mau kemana? bukankah kau tak mengenal daerah ini?"

"hehehe" Kyuhyun nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Benar juga ya.

Siwon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dasar bocah. Kemudian disuruhnya Kyuhyun mengikutinya ke tempat biasa dulu Siwon dan Kibum kecil sering menyelinap di malam hari. Ke ladang milik seorang petani yang cukup luas. Di bawah pohon akasia besar.

Selama seminggu ini Siwon memang menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kibum. Dan 2 hari ini Kibum menyuarakan keinginannya melihat Kunang-kunang. Kibum memang tak menyuruhnya mencarikan Kunang-kunang. Tapi Siwon tahu benar Kibum pasti sangat ingin melihat binatang kesukaanya itu. Sebagai calon ayah yang baik, dan demi keinginan istrinya yang sedang mengandung dia ingin mencarinya dengan tangannya sendiri. Siwon tersenyum membayangkan wajah Kibum kalau tahu dia memberinya Kunang-kunang untuknya.

"Yang Mulia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Siwon. Siwon segera menyambar tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di depan wajahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, ayo kita lanjutkan"

"kenapa kita tidak mencari kunang-kunang di sekitar sungai atau laut Yang Mulia?" kata Kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakang Siwon

"Karna ditempat yang kita tuju ini, kita akan melihat banyak Kunang-kunang" kata Siwon percaya diri.

"ah kau lihat itu, disana" Siwon menunjukkan Pohon Akasia besar.

"aku tidak melihat ada kunang-kunang" kata Kyuhyun melongokan kepalanya.

"aah mana mungkin, aku selalu melihat banyak kunang-kunang disana"

Tetapi sesampainya disana, ternyata memang tidak ada kUnang-kunang sama sekali. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Benarkan, seharusnya kita mencarinya di sekitar sungai atau laut" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Tapi dulu disini benar-benar banyak sekali Kunang-kunang" Siwon membela diri.

"Kapan? berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu pasti kan" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Kakinya pegal. Sudah jauh-jauh tapi tak mendapatkan apa-apa. Kalau mencarinya sendiri pasti dia sudah mendapatkannya tadi. Padahal pada kenyataan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak tau arah di ibu kota kerajaan ini. Kyuhyun duduk di bawah pohon menyelonjorkan kakinya. Bibirnya mengerucut.

Siwon juga kesal sebenarnya. Padahal dulu kan disini banyak Kunang-kunang. Memang terakhir kali Siwon kesini adalah 10 tahunan yang lalu. Tapi Siwon tak menyangka kalau Kunang-kunang juga bermigrasi.

Siwon duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Memandangi Kyuhyun yang cemberut. Dia pasti kecewa, batin Siwon. Dia kenapa masih seperti anak kecil begini ya, Siwon jadi ingat Taemin kalau sedang marah padanya. Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa malah tertawa?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"kau seperti Taemin" jelas Siwon

"Nuguya?"

"Taemin, putriku dengan Permaisuri, umurnya 7 tahun sekarang. Dia sangat manis dan kalau cemberut ya sepertimu saat ini, Kau pasti belum pernah bertemu dengannya kan" Siwon terkekeh

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Bibirnya masih mengerucut. Sepertinya dia benar-benar masih kesal.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya lagi besok. Di dekat Sungai atau Laut kan tadi kau bilang? " Siwon membujuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam saja, masih memukul kaki-kakinya yang pegal. Bibirnya masih mengerucut. Siwon malah makin terkekeh.

"kau sudah tak ingin melihat kunang-kunang ya ternyata. Baik, kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Ah pasti Bummie akan senang melihat kunang-kunang yang akan kutangkap. Menangkap banyak kunang-kunang, memasukkan ke dalam botol, dan melepaskannya di taman istana, aah pasti luar biasa" Siwon mencoba menggoda Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Benar, pasti sangat indah.

"Aku mau, aku mau, aku mau ikut. Yang Mulia ajak aku menangkapnya besok" Kyuhyun menggenggam lengan Siwon erat. Sedikit mengguncang-guncangnya.

Siwon tertawa melihat antusiasme Kyuhyun. Lucu sekali. Ingin sekali Siwon mencubit pipi gembul Kyuhyun, kalau saja lengannya tak digenggam Kyu.

"Besok di waktu yang sama kita bertemu di balik tembok istana. Kau setuju?" Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

"Dan ini rahasia kita berdua" kata Siwon. Bibir Kyuhyun makin merekah.

Tidak apa-apakan sedikit melanggar peraturan, asalkan mendapat senyuman seperti ini, batin Siwon. Tanpa disadarinya bunga-bunga yang tak diketahui namanya saat ini mulai tumbuh dihatinya, Bunga-bunga yang akan berkembang, makin lama makin besar. Yang sama sekali tidak mereka sadari keberadaannya saat ini.

Di mulai dari malam ini, perasaan yang mendalam, ikatan yang selamanya tak akan putus bahkan oleh kematian sekalipun akan mulai menjerat keduanya.

TBC

* * *

aaahhhhhhhh akhirnya bisa update...liburan usai, mulai banyak yang mesti dikerjakan deh. Ini wonkyu momentnya mulai muncul.

Terima kasih banyaak semuanyaaa untuk reviewnya. bikin semangat banget buat cepet-cepet update. luph you all. hehe..


	6. Chapter 6

"Yang Mulia, bangun Yang Mulia" Taeyon memanggil Kyuhyun dari balik pintu.

"Yang Mulia mau sampai kapan tidur terus, hari sudah siang Yang Mulia" timpal Sunny

"Kalian berisik sekali" gerutu Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar. Jelas saja semalaman keluar bersama Yang Mulia Raja membuatnya tak bisa bangun pagi.

"aku kan libur belajar hari ini, aku ingin tidur saja seharian" kata Kyuhyun merapatkan selimutnya.

"ah sayang sekali padahal bagian dapur sudah memasakkan banyak sekali makanan untuk Yang Mulia. Sebagai hadiah karna Yang Mulia sudah belajar dengan giat selama seminggu ini" goda Sunny

Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar. 'Banyak makanan? Uwaaah' batin Kyuhyun membayangkan makanan istana yang memang lezat sekali.

"Sreetttt" bunyi pintu yang digeser kuat-kuat pemiliknya.

"aahh" pekik Kyuhyun ketika cahaya matahari menerpanya. Ternyata hari memang sudah sangat siang. Bahkan Matahari sudah di atas kepala.

Kedua dayang terkikik melihat Selir mereka yang memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

"Mwo?kenapa Yang Mulia berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Sunny melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang masih memakai pakaiannya kemarin malam. Kyuhyun memang langsung tidur kemarin malam, tanpa berganti pakaian.

"a-a-aku rindu saja berpakaian seperti ini" kilah Kyuhyun.

"Mana makanannya?" Kyuhyun menagih kedua dayangnya. Mengalihkan perhatian keduanya dari pakaiannya dan kemugkinan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berbahaya.

"nanti setelah Yang Mulia mandi" kata Taeyon lembut.

"aku tidak mau mandi"

Tapi sebelum Kyuhyun ingin menutup pintunya. Kedua lengannya sudah diapit Taeyon dan Sunny. Aaah benar-benar seperti mengasuh anak kecil saja.

* * *

***Wonkyubumchulmin***

* * *

Kyuhyun bersandar pada dinding luar istana. Kenapa Yang Mulia lama sekali. Apa tadi dia berangkat terlalu sore ya, pikirnya. Sudah cukup lama dia menunggu Siwon disana. Karna Siwon berjanji akan mengajaknya ke Sungai untuk mencari kunang-kunang.

'Baik, aku tunggu sebentar lagi. Kalau tidak muncu-muncul juga. aku akan mencarinya sendiri' gerutu Kyuhyun. Belum lagi dia was-was kalau para penjaga memergokinya.

Cukup lama sampai terdengar bunyi 'duk' pelan. Kyuhyun masih memajukkan bibirnya. Memandangi Siwon dengan mata menyipit. Sedangkan yang dipandangi hanya nyengir kuda.

"menunggu lama ya?" tanya Siwon pelan masih memperlihatkan senyumannya. Kyuhyun makin menyipitkan matanya.

"maaf, aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan terlebih dulu"

Kyuhyun hanya menggerutu tidak jelas kemudian melangkah pergi. Siwon hanya tertawa pelan. Sambil menggamit tangan Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi salah arah. Yang ditarik masih saja menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Jangan sembarangan berjalan, ayo ikuti aku" kata Siwon lirih. Menyembunyikan senyumya.

Keduanya lalu berjalan berturutan, Kyuhyun berjalan dibelakang Siwon, masih dengan gerutuan tidak jelasnya. Siwon hanya sesekali tertawa mendengar kata-kata yang bisa ditangkapnya.

"ah kau lihat danau didepan itu, hari ini aku sengaja bertanya pada Yesung-ssi tempat mana yang banyak kunang-kunangnya. dan dia berkata di sekitar danau itu banyak sekali kunang-kunang. Dan lihatlah, dari sini cahayanya terlihat. Sepertinya kita akan mendapat tangkapan besar" kata Siwon ceria.

Tapi dibelakangnya, sudah tak terdengar suara lagi. Siwon menoleh kebelakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ilalang-ilalang setinggi dadanya yang terlihat. Dimana Kyuhyun?.

Siwon segera berbalik memanggil-manggil Kyuhyun. Bukankah dari tadi dia ada dibelakangnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Kyuhyun-ah" teriaknya. Tapi tak berbalas.

Dibelahnya ilalang disekitarnya, berjalan melewati ilalang sambil terus meneriaki nama Kyuhyun. Sampai...

"Duk" Siwon tersandung sesuatu, yang membuatnya terjatuh di semak-semak.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa Kyuhyun membahana.

Tepat sekali, dia memang tersandung kaki Kyuhyun yang memang sengaja menjegalnya.

Siwon mengerang pelan sambil mencoba berdiri. Kyuhyun masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Isshhh Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon sambil menepuk-nepuk badannya yang sedikit sakit karna terjatuh.

"hahahaahhahaa" Kyuhyun masih saja terbahak-bahak, sampai Siwon mendekatinya, menindihnya dan menggelitikinya.

"ah-ah, ampun hahaha ah-ampun" racau Kyuhyun disela tawanya kegelian. Gantian Siwon yang terbahak-bahak.

Keduanya terkapar di tengah ilalang dengan mencoba menghilangkan tawa yang membuat mereka sakit.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo segera mencari kunang-kunang" kata Siwon masih berbaring menatap langit.

"Ah iya, tapi perutku masih sakit" Kyuhyun masih mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"Siapa suruh menjegalku seperti tadi"

"Yang Mulia kan juga sudah membalas kyunnie"

Kyuhyun berdiri mengulurkan tangan ke arah Siwon. "Ayo".

Keduanya segera menuju ke tepi danau. Benar saja Kunang-kunangnya banyak sekali. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar. Siwon hanya menatap Kyuhyun lembut. Wajah Kyuhyun yang tertimpa cahaya Kunang-kunang benar-benar indah. Membuat Siwon tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

'Indah' batinnya.

"Yang Mulia" kata Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak. Karna Siwon dari tadi bengong memandanginya dan tak mendengarkan perkataannya.

"huh?"

"ayo mulai"

"i-iya" Siwon geragapan.

Keduanya segera mengeluarkan jaring khusus penangkap kunang-kunang yang sudah mereka siapakan, dan memasukkannya ke botol. Siwon hanya menengkap beberapa kunang-kunang ke botol kecil. Sedangkan Kyuhyun ternyata sudah menyiapkan botol-botol lumayan besar.

"Mau berapa banyak lagi kau menangkap kunang-kunang?" tanya Siwon yang sudah bersandar di pohon besar.

"Sebanyak-banyaknya" teriak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Siwon. "Tolong bawakan" Kyuhyun menyerahkan 2 botol besar kepada Siwon.

"satu botol lagi ya" Kyuhyun nyengir lebar sambil mengeluarkan botol, yang untunglah sangat kecil.

Siwon hanya mendesah pelan. Memandangi Kyuhyun yang tidak ada capek-capeknya.

'Dia bisa jatuh ke danau kalau berlari-lari tanpa tau arah seperti itu' batin Siwon.

"Byuuurr"

Benar kan...

"Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon segera berlari ke tepian tempat Kyuhyun terjebur.

"Ahahahahahahah" Kyuhyun malah tetawa terbahak-bahak. Syukurlah dia bisa berenang.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon dari tepian.

"Segar Yang Mulia, kemarilah" Kyuhyun tertawa lebar sambil bermain air.

"Tidak mau, pasti dingin"

"tidak kok, ayolah" Kyuhyun segera ke tepian menarik tangan Siwon.

Yang ditarik antara ingin dan tidak akhirnya pasrah saja ketika masuk danau. Keduanya berenang pelan-pelan. Tidak terlalu ke tengah.

'Segar' batin Siwon. Menikmati air danau, tanpa tahu kakinya ditarik dari bawah oleh Kyuhyun.

"umppp" Siwon sedikit kelabakan. Kyuhyun tertawa keras ketika kepalanya sudah muncul di air.

"awas kau ya" Siwon segera menyelam untuk membalas Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah siap dia ikut-ikutan menyelam. Karna saling mencoba menenggelamkan satu sama lain. Sampailah mereka berdua pada posisi berpelukan dengan kaki Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Siwon. Keduanya tertawa, Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Masih tertawa. Siwon terpana memandang leher jenjang Kyuhyun. 'Indahnya' lagi-lagi itulah yang ada dipikiran Siwon. Dadanya berdesir. Sesuatu dibawah tubuhnya ikut bereaksi sedikit.

"uhuk..uhuk" Siwon tersedak ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi. Membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"eh Yang Mulia kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"tidak-tidak apa-apa. Ayo ketepian" Siwon segera ke tepian, duduk kembali di bawah pohon.

'aku ini kenapa sih?' batinnya

Kyuhyun duduk disebelah Siwon dengan memeluk lututnya. Senyum masih merekah diwajahnya. Siwon tersenyum memandangnya. Menyenggolnya dengan sikunya.

"Senang?" tanya Siwon

"sangat" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie pikir, Kyunnie tidak akan pernah bisa tertawa lagi setelah jauh dari Eomma. Tapi Istana tidak buruk juga. Ada dayang Tae dan Sunny. Ada Changmin dan Selir Sungmin. Kyunnie jadi punya banyak teman. Dulu di tempat Kyunnie tinggal, Kyunnie tidak punya teman sama sekali. Tapi teman Kyunnie sekarang ada 4 orang"

Siwon menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Sedih rasanya, entah kenapa hatinya ikut sakit mendengar kata-kata 'tak punya teman' dan 'jauh dari Eomma'.

"5 orang" kata Siwon tegas

"huh?"

"bukankah aku temanmu juga?"

"Benar" Kyuhyun tertawa riang. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama sambil memandangi danau.

"kau rindu eomma mu?" tanya Siwon pelan.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Menundukkan kepalanya. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Sampai terdengar isakan pelan.

"Hei.." Pertanyaan yang harusnya tak Siwon tanyakan.

Ditariknya lengan Kyuhyun. Dihadapkan wajahnya ke arahnya. air mata sudah memabasahi pipinya. Entah kenapa Siwon jadi ingin ikut menangis.

"Hei, maaf" kata Siwon lagi.

"Kenapa Kyunnie tak boleh ketemu Eomma lagi?" isak Kyuhyun

"maafkan aku. hei..diamlah aku mohon. jangan menangis lagi" didekapnya kepala Kyuhyun ke dadanya.

"atau... jangan berhenti, menangislah sepuasmu" kata Siwon lirih. Kyuhyun menangis kencang.

Siwon mengusap-usap kepala Kyuhyun. Bajunya basah air mata. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Asalkan Kyuhyun lega setelah ini. Cukup lama sampai isakan Kyuhyun terhenti. Didongakkannya wajah Kyuhyun yang masih ada air matanya. Dihapusnya perlahan.

"Sudah?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Mau mendengarkan alasan kenapa Kyuhyun-ah tak boleh bertemu lagi dengan Eomma?" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Begini...Kyu tau kan, kalo Kyu bukan dari kaum bangsawan. Sedangkan aku adalah Raja Joseon. Tidak diizinkan seharusnya Raja menikah dengan rakyat jelata. Tapi karna ini keinginan Yang Mulia Ibu Suri, maka kami merubah aturan itu. Dengan syarat, Kyu yang hanya orang biasa, diangkat menjadi anak oleh bangsawan istana. Dengan aturan, setelah diangkatnya Kyu menjadi anak oleh salah satu bangsawan, berarti terputus juga tali kekeluargaan antara Kyu dengan Eomma dan seluruh keluarga Kyu. Kyu sekarang bangsawan istana. Appa dan eomma Kyu sudah bukan Eomma dan Appamu lagi sekarang. Kyu punya keluarga lain sekarang. bisa dimengerti?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Mencoba memahami perkataan Siwon. Keduanya terdiam sesaat.

"Eh, bolehkan aku memanggilmu Kyu?" tanya Siwon mendadak. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"lehermu bisa patah kalau kau hanya menganggu-angguk dari tadi" goda Siwon, yang mendapat senyuman lemah dari Kyuhyun.

"lalu Siapa Eomma dan Appa kyunnie sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"aah, kau tau Kepala Hwarang Yunho kan? pria yang mengambilmu pertama kali?"

"dia itulah Appamu, dan istrinya nyonya Jung Ahra adalah Ibu angkatmu. Kau masih ingatkan di upacara pernikahan mereka yang mengantarmu?"

Kyuhyun mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Memang pertama kali masuk istana Nyonya Jung lah yang memberinya pakaian dan segala perlengkapannya. Nyonya Jung juga yang membantu Selir Sungmin mempersiapkan keperluannya ketika menikah.

"Itu Berarti sekarang Kyu dan Hwarang Changmin adalah saudara angkat" kata Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?"

"Hwarang Changmin itu putra Kepala Hwarang Yunho. Jadi kalian adalah saudara angkat. Makanya Changmin berada di kediamanmu, karna dia bertugas khusus untuk menjagamu"

"Ah benarkah? Asyiiikkk, Kyunnie dan Changmin bersaudara. Kyunnie punya Saudara" senyum merekah di bibir Kyuhyun. Siwon ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi bagi Kyunnie, Eomma dan Appa di desa sana tidak akan pernah tergantikan" bisik Kyuhyun tapi masih bisa ditangkap Siwon.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menyebut dirimu dengan Kyunnie?" Siwon mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Karna Kyunnie adalah panggilan sayang dari eomma. Kyunnie suka menyebut diri Kyunnie begitu, kalau sedang rindu Eomma. Rasanya jadi hangat dan seperti mendengar eomma memanggil-manggil Kyunnie"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sendu.

"ah, bagaimana kalau sedang sendirian denganku kau jangan memanggilku Yang Mulia?" mencoba mengalihkan pikiran Kyuhyun dari eommanya sekali lagi.

"aku kan sudah memanggilmu dengan Kyu tadi. Jadi sekarang gantian, bagaimana?" tawar Siwon

"lalu Kyunnie harus panggil apa?"

"ya terserah Kyu mau manggil apa? Namaku Choi Siwon, tapi kau dilarang memanggilku Choi"

Kyuhyun berpikir pelan. Mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sambil mencoba berpikir.

"Siwonnie" teriak Kyuhyun

"Selir Kibum dan Permaisuri juga Selir Sungmin, sudah memanggilku begitu"

"Kalau begitu diganti saja. Siwon Hyung, Bagaiamana?"

"aku bukan Hyungmu"

"Siwon-ah?"

"Kau seperti Ibu Suri memanggilku begitu"

"won-won?"

"panggilan macam apa itu? Ah Bagaimana kalau Yeobo?" goda Siwon, yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan halus di lengannya.

"IIiiiihhh...seperti Eomma saja"

"wonnie" Teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "wonnie kan tidak sama dengan Siwonnie. benarkan?" Kyuhyun berkata penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah. wonnie dan kyu, tidak buruk" kata Siwon tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba angin cukup kencang berhembus. Siwon ditubruk begitu saja oleh sesuatu. Yang ternyata Kyuhyun, yang memeluknya erat.

"eh kenapa?" tanya Siwon

"dingin" kata Kyuhyun masih memeluk Siwon.

Benar saja, mereka kan baru berenang di danau. baju basah dan udara semakin menjelang pagi semakin dingin.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang" kata Siwon.

"dingin" Kyuhyun masih mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kalau disini terus kita bisa mati kedinginan Kyu"

"gendong" kata Kyuhyun. Menyusupkan Kepalanya ke dada Siwon.

"huh?" Siwon melongo. 'Gendong'. Tidak apa-apa sih, tapi perjalanan mereka cukup jauh. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang menyusupkan kepalanya didadanya, tidak tega juga membiarkannya kedinginan.

"lepaskan pelukanmu, ayo naik ke punggungku"

"tidak mau, Kyunnie mau digendong di depan saja. Kyunnie takut digendong di belakang" kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah Siwon.

"Wonnie" rengek Kyuhyun melihat Siwon hanya menatapnya heran.

"baik, baik" Siwon akhirnya mengalah, setelah dengan sdikit kesulitan memasukkan botol-botol Kunang-kunang dan perlengkapan mereka, karna Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya erat. Siwon kemudian menggendong Kyuhyun. Seperti menggendong anak-anak saja, batinnya. Untunglah Kyuhyun ringan.

"kau tau, kau seperti monyet kalau kugendong begini" kata Siwon di perjalanan menuju istana.

"appa suka menggendong Kyunnie begini" kata Kyuhyun yang menelusupkan wajahnya di leher Siwon.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya mereka akhirnya sampai di istana. Kyuhyun yang akhirnya tertidur di tengah perjalanan, membuat sedikit ulah ketika tak mau dibangunkan sesampainya di balik tembok istana. Ketika sudah masuk istana, malah memilih berjongkok di depan tembok dengan mata terpejam. akhirnya Siwon juga yang harus mengangkatnya pelan-pelan menuju kediaman Kyuhyun. Karna tau akan sulit membangunkannya. Siwon lebih memilih lewat pintu, dan mendapatkan tatapan kaget Changmin yang menjaga pintu kediaman Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan menempelkan jari telunjukknya di bibir.

"aaahhhh" desah Siwon sesampainya di kamar Kyuhyun. Meletakkan Kyuhyun di Futonnya. Siwon memandangi wajah Kyuhyun sesaat, mengelusnya pelan. Entah kenapa selama 2 hari bersama Kyuhyun. Hatinya bahagia. Seperti mengulang kenangan masa kecilnya.

"Wonnie" Kyuhyun mengigau pelan tangannya menarik baju Siwon. Siwon tertawa pelan. Badannya capek semua. Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau tidur disini, pikirnya. Direbahkannya badannya di sebelah Kyuhyun. Baju mereka sudah kering terkena angin, tapi dingin masih merasuk. Dipeluknya tubuh Kyuhyun dan ditutupkannya selimut di atas badan mereka.

*Wonkyubumchulmin*

" Yang Mulia, sudah pagi. Siang ini waktunya belajar dengan Selir Sungmin lagi" kata taeyon dari balik pintu.

Kedua orang di dalam kamar, hanya menggeliat. Makin merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Tiba-tiba Penasehat Yesung muncul dari pintu luar. Diikuti Changmin dibelakangnya. Membuat kedua dayang kebingungan.

"Tuan" sapa kedua dayang kompak.

"Yang Mulia belum keluar kamar?" tanya Yesung

"belum Tuan"

"Lebih baik dibangunkan. Yang Mulia ada pertemuan hari ini"

Kedua Dayang saling berpandangan. 'Pertemuan', kenapa pertemuan harus melibatkan Selir Kyuhyun, pikir mereka. Mereka belum tahu kalau di dalam kamar ada Raja mereka.

"Yang Mulia Raja ada di dalam" terang Changmin yang melihat kedua Dayang kebingungan. dan malah membuat mereka terperangah.

Yesung tersenyum melihat reaksi mereka. Kemudian mulai mengetuk pintu kamar.

"Yang Mulia Raja, sudah waktunya bangun. Hari ini ada pertemuan penting Yang Mulia" kata Yesung.

Siwon membuka matanya perlahan. Di dekapannya masih ada Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak terganggu tidurnya. Siwon tersenyum.

Kerika hendak bangun, dan melepaaskan tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terbangun.

"wonnie mau kemana?" racaunya. Ah ternyata dia tahu kalau Siwonlah yang tidur dengannya.

"Sudah pagi, ayo bangun"

"ngantuk"

"hei, hari ini sudah waktunya belajar bukan?"

"hmm"

Siwon terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang masih setia memegangi pakaiannya. Dan merapatkan diri di dalam selimut. Siwon melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun pelan. Segera beranjak keluar.

Ketika akan menggeser pintu. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah ada di belakangnya. Menggenggam baju bagian belakang Siwon.

"apa wonnie akan kesini lagi?apa wonnie mau main sama Kyunnie lagi?" bisik Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" jawab Siwon sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Janji?"

"Janji" Siwon menggeser pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Bertepatan dengan bibir Kyuhyun yang menempel di pipinya.

Yang tidak hanya membuatnya kaget, tapi juga keempat orang di depan pintu. Yang mencium hanya nyengir senang. Tak merasakan malu sedikitpun. Beruntungnya menjadi anak polos. Tak tahu gemuruh di dada pria yang diciumnya sama sekali. Tak mengerti wajah merah padam kelima orang disekitarnya itu.

"Ya-Yang Mulia, mari" kata Yesung yang sedikit kaget.

"a-a- baiklah" kata Siwon terbata-bata.

"daaa wonnie" kata Kyuhyun riang, Siwon berbalik dan tersenyum lemah. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar kencang.

"ehem" Yesung berdehem pelan. Melihat Siwon yang tertegun memandang Kyuhyun. Siwon segera menguasai dirinya dan berlalu.

Kyuhyun sendiri, setelah melihat kepergian Siwon juga ikut beranjak ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Taeyon, Sunny dan Changmin masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Omooo, itu tadi apa? bagaimana bisa?" kata Sunny pelan

Changmin dan Taeyon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Bagaimana kedua orang itu bisa begitu mesra. Sedangkan setahu mereka, sejak malam pertama Yang Mulia Raja sama sekali belum berkunjung ke tempat ini.

* * *

***Wonkyubumchulmin***

* * *

"benarkah Yang Mulia Raja bermalam di tempatmu semalam" tanya Sungmin disela-sela pelajaran.

Desas-desus yang menyebutkan kalau Yang Mulia bermalam di tempat Selir Kyuhyun memang sedang hangat diperbincangkan sejak pagi tadi.

"Nde" jawab Kyuhyun riang.

Sungmin tersenyum senang. Baguslah kalau Siwon sendiri juga sudah mau menerima Kyuhyun dan bersikap adil padanya. Anak ini memang benar-benar membuat orang mudah sayang padanya, batin Sungmin.

"ngomong-ngomong, Minggu depan ada festival bulan purnama. Dan bertepatan dengan perayaan kehamilan pertama Selir Kibum, kau sudah tau bukan?"

"ah benarkah" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"dan untuk itu, kita harus mempersiapkan hadiah untuk Selir Kibum. Kau pasti belum menyiapkannya bukan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Hadiah? hadiah apa yang harus diberikannya. Selama hidupnya dia belum pernah memberikan hadiah pada orang lain.

"Hadiah itu bisa berupa apa saja, misalnya pakaian, makanan atau perhiasan. Terserah Kyuhyun mau memberi Selir Kibum apa." jelas Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya mulai hari, kau harus mulai memikirkannya"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Masih berpikir hadiah apa ya yang harus diberikannya pada Selir Kibum. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang disukai Selir Kibum. Bahkan berbicara dengannya pun tidak pernah.

* * *

***Wonkyubumchulmin***

* * *

"Kibummie lihatlah apa yang kubawa" kata Siwon pada Kibum.

"Hmm" Kibum hanya menelengkan kepalanya.

Siwon tersenyum, kemudian menarik Kibum keluar dari kamar. Hari sudah malam. Malam ini Siwon lagi-lagi menghabiskan malam dengan Kibum.

Di dekat taman yang cukup gelap, Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil yang berisi kunang-kunang. Kibum tersenyum lebar. Terperangah.

"Kunang-kunang" katanya pelan. Mengambil botol itu dari tangan Siwon. Senyuman tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Kibum mengecup bibir Siwon cepat. Kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kunang-kunang di tangannya.

Siwon jadi teringat kejadian pagi tadi. entah kenapa dadanya masih berdebar-debar kalau teringat kejadian tadi pagi. Dan melihat wajah Kibum yang tertimpa cahaya Kunang-kunang. Membuatnya lagi-lagi teringat Kyuhyun. ekspersi keduanya ketika melihat kunang-kunang benar-benar sama. Wajah Kyuhyun yang tertimpa cahaya kunang-kunang kemarin malam, entah kenapa membuat hatinya hangat hanya dengan memikirkannya. Rasanya wajah Kyuhyun saat itu benar-benar sudah terpatri dalam ingatannya. Dan entah kenapa, Dia ingin sekali menemuinya...

*Kyuhyun berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya, Dadanya sesak. Malam ini rasanya hampa, tidak seperti dua malam yang lalu. Padahal baru tadi pagi bertemu, tapi rasanya sudah terlalu lama. Dia ingin melihat Siwon. Ingin bertemu. Menghabiskan malam berdua. 'Perasaan ini disebut apa ya? ' pikirnya.

Kyuhyun mematikan cahaya di kamarnya. Mengeluarkan satu botol Kunang-kunang. dan melepaskannya di luar jendela kamarnya.*

Siwon duduk di tepi jendela, dengan kepala Kibum yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Di dalam kamar itu hanya ada cahaya dari kunang-kunang yang dipeluk Kibum. Pikirannya entah kenapa masih saja tertuju pada bocah 15 tahun itu.

Dilihatnya beberapa kunang-kunang di langit malam. 'apa kau belum tidur Kyu?' batinnya. 'apa itu kunang-kunangmu?'.

Kedua orang yang sama-sama melihat langit malam yang semakin kelam itu berbisik pelan, 'pasti indah kalau melihatnya bersama-sama'.

**TBC**

* * *

akhirnya bisa update lagi, syukurlah. Masih adakah yang menunggu?  
Maafin banget kalau makin gaje. Dan masalahnya masih belum ada ya? mianhee... T . T

Gomawo buat review sebelumnya semuanya yaaa... Pikiran lagi kemana-mana, ga'bisa fokus. Mian...


	7. Chapter 7

'6 hari' batin Kyuhyun. Bibirnya mengerucut. Sudah 6 hari Siwon tak menemuinya. Padahal Kyuhyun ingin sekali bertemu.

"ouch" Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya, beberapa hari ini kepalanya pusing. Dan badannya tidak enak, belum lagi perutnya selalu berasa mual. Untung saja hari ini libur belajar. Dia jadi bisa istirahat.

"Yang Mulia, airnya sudah siap" kata Sunny menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Hmm" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Ketika berdiri, badannya sedikit terhuyung. Untung saja Sunny sigap. Segera memegangi lengan Kyuhyun.

"Yang Mulia, kenapa?, Apa Yang Mulia sakit?" Sunny sedikit panik.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Mencoba melepas pegangan Sunny. Tapi kepalanya makin berputar-putar.

"bruuuk" Kyuhyun terjatuh perlahan di Tatami.

"Yang Muliaaa..." pekik sunny. "Tae eonni, Changmin" teriaknya.

Taeyon dan Changmin segera berlari mendengar teriakan Sunny. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Sunny mencoba menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

"Yang Mulia kenapa?" "Sunny Yang Mulia kenapa?" tanya Taeyon dan Changmin bersamaan.

"tiba-tiba saja Yang Mulia pingsan. Bagaimana ini?" Sunny panik.

"Changmin cepat panggil tabib istana?"

Changmin segera berlari keluar kediaman Kyuhyun. Mencari tabib istana. Dan tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Ayahnya, Hwarang Yunho dan Yang Mulia Raja. Changmin membungkuk dan segera berlalu. Tapi Yunho yang melihata anaknya panik, menarik lengannya.

"Changmin-ah ada apa? Kenapa tergesa-gesa" tanya Yunho

"Yang Mulia selir pingsan Ayahanda"

Siwon terkesiap. 'Kyu'.

"Kau mencari tabib istana? kalau begitu cepatlah?" kata Yunho.

Kaki Siwon seakan-akan mempunyai pikiran sendiri. Siwon segera berjalan cepat menuju kediaman Kyuhyun. Tak dipedulikan panggilan Yesung dan Yunho.

Kyuhyun, Kyu-nya pingsan. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Sedikit Kasar Siwon menggeser pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu" Siwon segera menuju sisi Kyuhyun. Kedua dayang segera menyingkir.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa panas. Diusap-usapnya wajah Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanyanya pada kedua dayang.

"maafkan kami Yang Mulia, tapi kami tidak tahu. Yang Mulia Selir tiba-tiba saja pingsan"

Siwon terlihat gusar. Kenapa Tabib istana tidak segera datang. Bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun. Dipandanginya wajah Kyuhyun. 6 Hari tak bertemu Kyuhyun, rasanya rindu sekali. Entah kenapa. Siwon juga tidak mengerti. Siwon jadi teringat kejadian 3 hari yang lalu.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Benarkah yang kudengar? Kalau kau akhir pekan yang lalu bermalam di kediaman Selir Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul sinis.

Siwon terdiam. Hari ini memang gilirannya bermalam di tempat Permaisuri. Dia tahu, Heechul pasti mendengar desas-desus yang menyebutkan kalau dirinya bermalam di kediaman Kyuhyun. Dan memang dia sudah menduga kalau tanggapan Heechul akan seperti ini. Heechul memandanginya tajam.

"Heechulie..."

"kau lupa, kau berjanji pada Taemin dan Sulli untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan disini?" Siwon terdiam. Ah dia benar-benar lupa.

"semalaman Taemin dan Sulli tak mau tidur karna mereka berpikir ayahanda mereka akan datang. karna selama ini ayahandanya tak pernah mengingkari janjinya" kata Heechul tajam.

"2 malam mereka menunggu" katanya lagi.

Siwon benar-benar lupa. Jujur dia melakukannya demi Kibum, tapi dia tak mungkin mengatakannya pada Heechul, karena Heechul pasti tetap betanya-tanya kenapa dia menginap di tempat Kyuhyun kalau menyelinap keluar demi kibum. Dan akan ketahuan kalau Kyuhyun ikut menyelinap bersamanya.

"Apa Yang Mulia Raja sudah mulai tertarik pada bocah berumur 15 tahun itu?" Heechul duduk disebelah Siwon. Memegang sisi kepala Siwon. Memandang Siwon dengan sinis. Siwon masih terdiam.

"Kyuhyun, selirku juga Heechulie" kata Siwon lirih.

"ooohh, maafkan aku yang melupakan hal itu Yang Mulia" kata Heechul sarkastik. "Benar juga. Selir Kyuhyun juga istrimu. Sudah sewajarnya kau menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Bermalam bersamanya pun sudah sewajarnya. Menidurinya pun memang sudah sepantasnya" tambahnya tajam.

"kalau itu yang kau takutkan, maka kau tak perlu takut. Aku tak melakukan apa-apa malam itu dengannya"

"lalu apa bedanya? kau menghabiskan malam dengannya, itu terserah padamu. tapi kau memilih bersamanya dan melupakan janjimu pada putrimu, disitulah masahnya. Belum-belum dia sudah mengalihkan duniamu kan?"

"aku minta maaf soal itu, aku benar-benar tidak ingat"

Heechul tertawa sinis.

"baru seminggu dia disini, dan dia mulai mencuri perhatianmu"

"itu tidak benar sama sekali" sanggah Siwon.

"lalu bisa kau katakan apa yang kau lakukan selama 2 malam kemarin bersamanya?"

"aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan bodoh ini?"

"dari awal aku sudah tahu, ketika melihat wajah anak itu, kau akan tertarik padanya"

"ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan ketertarikan. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun selirku. Dia juga berhak atas diriku" kata Siwon dingin.

Heechul terperangah mendengar kata-kata dingin Siwon. Siwon sama sekali belum pernah berbicara dengan nada sedingin itu padanya. 'Berhak atas diriku? Kyuhyun Selirku?"

Air mata meleleh di pipi Heechul, ramalan itu...apa ramalan itu benar-benar akan terjadi?

Siwon mendesah pelan. Direngkuhnya tubuh Heechul. Bagaimana dia bisa berkata sedingin itu pada Heechul. Heechul, permaisurinya. Orang yang dicintainya.

Heechul terisak keras dipelukan Siwon.

"Chullie maaf...maafkan aku. tidak seharusnya aku berkata sedingin itu padamu. maafkan aku chullie" kata Siwon sembari menciumi rambut Heechul.

"kau berjanji padaku, kalau kau hanya akan mencintaiku dan Kibummie. Kau berjanji padaku Siwonnie" isak Heechul.

"aku mencintaimu, aku juga mencintai Kibum. dan selamanya akan seperti itu"

"berjanjilah, kau tak akan menyingkirkanku dan kibummie dari hatimu. berjanjilah tidak akan ada cinta yang lebih besar dari cintamu padaku dan kibummie" isak Heechul sambil memegang erat pakaian yang melekat di dada Siwon. Memandangi wajah Siwon dengan tatapan sendu.

"aku tak akan pernah menyingkirkanmu juga kibummie dari hatiku. tak akan pernah" Siwon mengusap pipi Heechul dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium dahi Heechul.

* * *

Flashback end

* * *

Selama seminggu Siwon berfikir tentang kata-kata yang diucapkan Heechul. Benarkah dirinya mulai jatuh hati pada Kyuhyun. Padahal baru 2 hari mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan selama beberapa hari ini ditahannya mati-matian perasaannya yang ingin selalu bertemu Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengusap kepala Kyuhyun pelan. 'kemana perginya Changmin, kenapa tabib lama sekali datangnya' batinnya.

"Yang Mulia Raja" Tabib Shin yang sedikit terburu-buru menghampiri Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"biarkan hamba memeriksa Yang Mulia Selir, Yang Mulia" katanya.

Siwon sedikit bergeser. Dipandanginya tabib Shin yang serius memeriksa Kyuhyun.

"Dayang, apa Yang Mulia akhir-akhir ini sering mual dan muntah di pagi hari" tanya tabib kepada Dayang yang berdiri di dekat pintu

"Iya Tabib Shin, selama 3 hari ini Yang Mulia mengeluh perutnya tidak enak. Dan makannya sedikit" jawab Taeyon.

"Aaah" desah Tabib Shin sambil tersenyum.

"apa yang terjadi? kenapa tabib malah tersenyum?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Yang Mulia, Selir Kyuhyun sedang mengandung. Kira-kira 2 minggu. Selamat Yang Mulia" Tabib Shin menunduk memberikan selamat sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kedua Dayang memekik kegirangan. Changmin dan Yesung tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan sang Raja hanya terbengong-bengong. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Kyuhyun hamil?. Bagaimana nanti reaksi Kyuhyun kalau tau dirinya hamil? Bagaimana kalau sampai Kyuhyun membencinya karena dia sudah menyetubuhinya tanpa sepengetahuannya?

"Ugggh" Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar lenguhan pelan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?" Siwon segera memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai sadar.

"wonnie" kata Kyuhyun pelan. Kelima orang yang berada di ruangan itu tersenyum bahagia mendengar panggilan sayang keduanya.

"Kepalaku pusing" Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya.

"Tabib, bagaimana ini? berikan ramuan untuk menghilangkan sakit kepalanya" tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Baik Yang Mulia" kata Tabib Shin kemudian menoleh pada para Dayang "mari membantuku membuat ramuan untuk Yang Mulia Selir"

Kedua dayang mengangguk bersemangat. Keduanya masih diliputi kebahagian mendengar kabar gembira tentang kehamilan Selirnya.

"Hwarang Changmin, aku minta tolong padamu. Sampaikan kabar gembira ini pada Yang Mulia Ibu Suri" perintah Yesung pada Changmin. Tinggalah Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Yesung diruangan itu.

"Aku kenapa Wonnie?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

Siwon mengusap-usap kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Kepalanya entah kenapa jadi ikut pusing.

"Kyu, kau...kau..." Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bagaimana ini?

"Yang MUlia sedang mengandung. Selamat Yang Mulia" Yesung meneruskan kata-kata Siwon.

"Ha?" Tubuh Kyuhyun membeku. Tangan Siwon ikut menegang. Selama beberapa menit pikiran berkecamuk di kepala masing-masing.

"Ba-ba-bagaimana mungkin? Kena-kenapa aku bisa hamil? kena-kenapa tiba-tiba aku hamil?" tanya Kyuhyun terbata-bata.

Sekarang giliran Yesung yang kebingungan. Kalau diberi pertanyaan seperti itu, bagaimana menjawabnya. Siwon menutupi mukanya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya.

Kyuhyun yang polos ini, bagaimana caranya dijelaskan. Hal serumit ini. Dan hanya dirinya dan Sungmin lah yang tahu apa yang terjadi di malam pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie..." Kyuhyun sedikit merengek, meminta penjelasan.

'Sreeeettt' pintu kamar Kyuhyun tergeser cukup keras. Ibu Suri Jaejoong dengan wajah berseri-seri segera menghambur ke arah Kyuhyun. Siwon mendesah lega ketika dilihatnya Sungmin berada di belakang Ibunya. Biar Sungmin saja yang menjelaskannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun ah, selamat" seru Jaejoong sembari memegang tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"Siwonnie, putra mahkota akan segera lahir" pekik Jaejoong lagi. Mau tak mau melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar jelas di wajah Ibunya Siwon ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat selir Kyuhyun" kata Sungmin dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Kyuhyun yang sedikit bingung, juga ikut tersenyum lemah. Sekalipun dia sedikit bingung.

* * *

*Wonkyubumchulmin*

* * *

Malam mulai tiba, di kamar Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya ramai, sekarang hanya ada Siwon dan Sungmin.

Ketika Sungmin ingin pamit tadi, Siwon sengaja menggamit lengannya. Dan memintanya tinggal. Sungmin yang awalnya bingung, kemudian mengerti ketika melihat wajah memelas Siwon.

Kyuhyun masih berbaring dengan wajah bingung. Hamil? Bagaimana dia bisa hamil? pikirnya. Siwon dan Sungmin saling berpandangan. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, memberi isyarat kepada Siwon.

"Kyu.." kata siwon lembut. Sambil menggamit tangan Kyuhyun. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah pasti sedang bingung kan?" tanya Sungmin lembut. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Kyuhyun-ah pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa Kyuhyun bisa hamil kan?" pancing Sungmin lagi. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah tahu kan kalau Kyuhyun ini anak lelaki yang spesial. Karena itu Kyuhyun bisa hamil"

"tapi Bagaimana Kyunnie bisa hamil?" potong Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Siwon saling bepandangan jengah.

"bukankah kata eomma, Kyunnie akan hamil kalau Kyunnie tidur dengan laki-la..." Kyuhyun terdiam seketika. Matanya membulat.

"aahhhh" desisnya pelan. Kemudian memandangi wajah Siwon yang memberinya senyuman ragu-ragu.

"aaahhh, Kyunnie tidur dengan Wonnie" katanya lirih.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, sedikit merasa geli melihat Siwon yang salah tingkah dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kata Eomma, itu cuma terjadi kalau Kyunnie tidur tanpa memakai baju? Kyunnie dan Wonnie kemarin kan tidur dengan memakai baju" kata Kyuhyun sedikit bingung.

'Aiissshhh' batin Siwon. Siwon menutupi mukanya. Sungmin terkikik pelan.

"itu karena pada malam pertama Kyuhyun tinggal disini, tanpa Kyuhyun tahu. Siwonnie membuka baju Kyuhyun waktu Kyuhyun tidur" jelas Sungmin.

"sungmin-ah" pekik Siwon, memandangi wajah Sungmin dengan sedikit merajuk.

"ha?" mulut Kyuhyun menganga. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Siwon dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"maafkan aku" Siwon menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya masih menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun. Hening sesaat.

"Wonnie jahat" kata Kyuhyun lirih pada akhirnya.

"Kyu..." Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lebih erat. Memohon.

"Wonnie sudah melihat tubuh Kyunnie" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kyu..."

"Wonnie melakukannya saat Kyuhyun tidur"

"Kyu..."

"Kyunnie jadi tak bisa gantian melihat tubuh Wonnie" lanjut Kyuhyun. Yang membuat tawa Sungmin meledak. Dan membuat Siwon melongo.

* * *

*Wonkyubumchulmin*

* * *

Kabar kehamilan Kyuhyun sudah tersebar di seluruh istana. Semuanya menyambut bahagiya. Kalau ramalan itu benar. Berarti putra mahkota akan segera lahir di dunia. Terkecuali kedua orang yang sedang duduk di kediaman Selir Kibum.

Heechul menggenggam tangan adiknya. Perlahan ramalan itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Ketakutan keduanya kehilangan Siwon semakin besar. 'pria yang akan dicintai Raja melebihi apapun di dunia...'.

"Siwon tak akan menyingkirkanmu, Siwon sangat mencintaimu Bummie. Kehamilan anak itu tak berarti apapun. Kalaupun anak itu laki-laki dan anak yang ada dalam perutmu ini perempuan, dia tetap akan mencintaimu" kata Heechul.

Sekalipun dia sendiri takut kalau ramalan itu menjadi kenyataan. Tapi dirinya harus menguatkan Kibum. Kibumnya yang rapuh ini.

Kibum tersenyum lemah. Sudah 2 hari, Siwon tak menengoknya sama sekali. Padahal Siwon selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemuinya, walaupun itu hanya beberapa menit. Berbagi dengan Heechul kakaknya, tidak menjadi masalah. Tapi berbagi cinta dengan lelaki lain, itu menyakitkan. Apalagi mengingat janji Siwon, bahwa dia akan menjadi satu-satunya lelaki dihatinya, dihidupnya.

Belum lagi, perlakuan Ibu Suri padanya. Ibu Suri yang sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Sama sekali tidak peduli padanya. Malah membuat perayaan besar-besaran untuk menyambut kehamilan Selir Kyuhyun. Bahkan dia mendengar kalau Ibu Suri sendiri yang menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Festival bulan purnama yang harusnya menjadi perayaan kehamilannya, sekarang harus dibaginya dengan Selir Kyuhyun. Belum-belum, dia sudah tersingkir dari istana ini. Bahkan mungkin saja, sedikit demi sedikit posisinya di hati Siwon juga tersingkir.

Kibum mengelus pelan perutnya. Hidup tanpa cinta Siwon akan sangat memilukan. Tapi paling tidak, Siwon sudah memberinya benih, separuh diri Siwon ada dalam anak di dalam perutnya. Tidak apa-apa, Cinta ini cukup besar untukku hidup tanpa kamu harus ada, batinnya.

* * *

*Wonkyubumchulmin*

* * *

Kyuhyun sedang duduk didepan jendela kamarnya. Bibirnya mengerucut, sudah sejak 2 hari yang lalu dia menolak berbicara dengan pria dibelakangnya. Choi Siwon.

Sudah 2 hari ini, Siwon mencoba berbicara pada Kyuhyun tapi selalu diacuhkannya. Tapi ketika dia ingin pergi dari kamar itu, Kyuhyun selalu menggenggam erat hanboknya, sekalipun tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Kyu" panggil Siwon.

Tapi yang dipanggil tetap diam tanpa kata. Siwon mendengus kesal. Segeralah dia berdiri. Dan benar saja, tangan Kyuhyun reflek menarik hanbok Siwon. Menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"lepas" kata Siwon sedikit dingin. Kyuhyun terkesiap.

Selama 2 hari ini Siwon memang tak pernah membantah atau meminta Kyuhyun melepaskannya.

Siwon sedikit menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memekik kaget. Ketika Siwon sampai di depan pintu. Kyuhyun segera menubruknya dari belakang.

"maafkan aku, aku mohon. jangan tinggalkan aku Wonnie" kata Kyuhyun lirih.

"Untuk apa aku disini kalau kau sama sekali tak menganggapku ada" kata Siwon sambil menyeringai.

Benar sekali, Siwon hanya sedang menguji Kyuhyun. Walaupun sedikit tidak tega waktu menghempaskan tangan Kyu-kyunya tadi.

"maaf, hik..hik..maaf" isak Kyuhyun.

Siwon sekali berbalik, tak disangkanya Kyuhyun bakal menangis. Segera lah dipeluknya tubuh istrinya itu.

"hei..hei...uljima. sudah..sudah jangan menangis. aku tak akan meninggalkan kyu"

Menyesal juga Siwon sudah membuat Kyuhyun menangis. Ditengadahkannya wajah Kyuhyun. Entah dorongan dari mana, Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun, mencium pipi Kyuhyun, mencium mata Kyuhyun, mencium hidung Kyuhyun dan akhirnya mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

Ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan. Bayangan sebuah masa menghantui.

Kunang-kunang, danau, pohon akasia, seorang lelaki dan wanita berciuman penuh cinta.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun segera melepaskan diri. 'Itu tadi apa?' pikir keduanya. Keduanya masih berada dalam pikiran masing-masing ketika suara Sunny memanggil keduanya.

"Yang Mulia sudah waktunya mandi" Tak ada sautan. "Yang Mulia" masih tanpa sautan. "YANG MULIA"

Siwon segera menggeser pintu kamar Kyuhyun. "Nde" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum canggung pada Sunny.

"airnya sudah siap Yang Mulia"

"Kyu sudah waktunya mandi" kata Siwon lembut.

"Iya" Kyuhyun yang masih berkutat pada bayangan tadi berjalan dengan wajah bingung. Siwon segera menarik tangannya.

"boleh aku ikut" kata Siwon sambil menyeringai.

"iya" kata Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah bingung.

"benarkah?" goda Siwon.

"eh?" Kyuhyun baru mencerna kata-kata Siwon. "iiiihhh" muka Kyuhyun memerah, di pukulnya lengan Siwon pelan.

Sunny hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku keduanya. Mesra sekali batinnya.

* * *

*Wonkyubumchulmin*

* * *

Festival bulan purnama pertama tahun ini dan juga perayaan kehamilan para selir tinggal 2 hari. Kyuhyun berjalan mondar-mandir di tamannya.

Dia sedang bingung, hadiah apa yang harus diberikannya pada Selir Kibum. Seluruh penjuru Kerajaan biasanya menyiapkan hadiah khusus untuk calon ibu. Dan Kyuhyun sedang kebingungan apalagi dia belum pernah berbicara pada Kibum. Sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Tidak tahu apa yang disukainya.

"Yang Mulia, saya mohon jangan mondar-mandir terus. Ingat Yang Mulia sedang mengandung" kata Taeyon

"Isshhh, aku bingung"

"kalo bingung kan bisa sambil duduk Yang Mulia" gantian Sunny yang berbicara

"kau ini" Taeyon memukul lengan Sunny pelan ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang merengut.

"Yang Mulia bingung karena apa?" tanya Taeyon lembut.

"hah" desah Kyuhyun yang mendudukan diri di rerumputan.

"aku tidak tahu harus memberikan Selir Kibum apa untuk perayaan besok?"

"Yang Mulia kan bisa memberinya pakaian atau hadiah-hadiah lain pada umumnya"

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak suka? lagipula Selir Kibum pasti sudah mendapatkannya dari Ibu Suri. Liat saja Ibu Suri sudah memberikanku banyak sekali hadiah setiap harinya. Dia juga pasti bernasib sama denganku" desahnya

Tanpa diketahuinya hubungan Ibu Suri Jaejoong dan Kibum sangat tidak baik. Jangankan hadiah, mengunjungi Kibum sejak berita kehamilan Kibum pun tidak. Kedua Dayang yang mengetahui hubungan Mertua dan menantu itu hanya saling pandang. Tapi memilih untuk diam.

"Lalu yang MUlia mau memberikan apa pada Yang Mulia Selir?"

"aku inginnya memberikan apa yang disukainya. Tapi aku kan sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang disukainya"

"Yang MUlia tanya saja pada Yang Mulia Raja" cetus Sunny.

"benar juga, eh..." tiba-tiba Kyuhyun ingat malam-malam bersama Siwon mencari kunang-kunang.

'Kibum suka sekali kunang-kunang' Kyuhyun teringat kata-kata Siwon malam itu. Ah benar juga kunang-kunang.

"Sunny, panggil Changmin. Cepat" kata Kyuhyun riang. Taeyon dan Sunny sedikit tercengang.

Sunny segera memanggil Changmin. Membawanya kehadapan Kyuhyun.

"Changmin-ah, bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun riang.

"tentu saja Yang Mulia" jawab Changmin.

"sini" Kyuhyun menarik pakaian Changmin. Membisikan sesuatu pada Changmin. Yang dijawab dengan anggukan dan wajah yang sedikit bingung.

Senyum di wajah Kyuhyun merekah. Akhirnya Kyuhyun tahu hadiah apa yang tepat untuk Selir Kibum.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hai...hai lama sekali ya updatenya. Maaapppppp...  
Pekerjaan menumpuk. Tiap malam yang ada cuman capek. Jadi ga' bisa ketik cerita.  
Terima kasih semua reviewnya, sayang sekali tidak bisa membalas semuanya. Maapppp. #membungkuk 90 drajat

btw ada kata-kata minjem dari mbak dewi lestari di atas. adakah yang tau?

Terus untuk pertanyaan apa Siwon kumisan/atau tidak, Siwon disini ganteng seperti biasanya tanpa kumis. Yah mirip2 di Hyang dan tapi versi agak tuaan dikit.


	8. Chapter 8

Festival bulan purnama tahun ini benar-benar meriah karna ditambah perayaan kehamilan kedua selir. Seluruh istana penuh lampion malam ini. Bahkan di luar istana pun rakyat jelata juga merayakannya.

Yang Mulia Raja, seluruh istrinya juga putri-putrinya serta Ibu Suri sudah berada di panggung yang disediakan. Yang Mulia duduk bersila di tengah. Diapit Permaisuri dan Selir Kyuhyun.

Wajah Heechul kurang bersahabat gara-gara peraturan tempat duduk ini. Seharusnya Selir Sungmin lah yang duduk disebelah Siwon, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi Ibu Suri malah dengan sengaja meminta Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Siwon. Padahal selama ini Kibum yang jelas-jelas istri kedua Siwon tidak pernah duduk disebelah Siwon. Sungmin sendiri malah dengan senang hati mengizinkan Kyuhyun duduk di tempatnya.

Dan perlakuan Ibu Suri yang terlalu berlebihan terhadap Kyuhyun juga menyulut emosinya. Bahkan Ibu Suri sama sekali tidak menyapa Kibum. Sungguh keterlaluan. Untunglah perhatian Siwon terhadap Kibum sama sekali tidak berubah. Tadi ketika menuju panggung yang disediakan, Siwon dengan lembutnya menggamit lengan Kibum, masih terpancar jelas di mata Siwon betapa cintanya masih tetap sama, tak berubah sama sekali terhadap Kibum. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Heechul mau tak mau merasa lega.

Kyuhyun yang memang belum pernah melihat festival bulan purnama terkagum-kagum melihat sekitar taman istana yaang penuh lampion. Benar-benar luar biasa indah, batinnya.

Andai saja Eomma dan Appanya juga bisa melihatnya. Eommanya yang cantik itu pasti senang sekali, Eommanya yang suka melihat hal-hal indah itu pasti akan kegirangan sekali. Kalau mengingat orang tuanya, Kyuhyun masih suka menangis. Hatinya selalu sakit memikirkannya. Apalagi sekarang dia tengah mengandung anak pertamanya, ingin rasanya ditemani kedua orang tuanya disaat-saat seperti ini.

Melihat kedua orang tua Selir Kibum dan Permaisuri Heechul yang hadir malam ini, benar-benar menyakitinya. Andai saja kata "bangsawan" itu dibuang saja dari dunia ini.

Siwon yang dari tadi memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah dari senang ke sendu, menyenggol tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit.

"Kyu, ada apa?" bisiknya lirih.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan. Kemudian menatap wajah Siwon sendu. Andai saja dia tidak menikah dengan seorang raja. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya bertambah sakit ketika memikirkan kalau dia tidak menjadi istri Siwon. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk lengan Siwon erat. Membuat Siwon terperanjat.

"Tidak apa-apa Wonnie?" katanya tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum pada Siwon.

"Ehmmm" Heechul yang mendengar panggilan sayang Kyuhyun pada Siwon langsung berdehem keras.

"Selir Kyuhyun, jangan memanggil Yang Mulia seperti itu kalau sedang di luar kediamanmu, panggilan itu hanya untuk di dengar kalian berdua saja" bisik Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah gelap Heechul.

"ahh" desah Kyuhyun pelan merasa sedikit malu.

Ibu Suri yang mendengarnya dan melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di lengan Siwon tertawa pelan. Senang rasanya melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Hwarang Yunho, mulailah" titah Jaejoong pada Yunho.

Festival bulan purnama selalu meriah, tarian para hwarang sebagai pembuka. Disusul tari-tarian dari para penari istana yang luar biasa. Dengan kelompok pemusik istana yang mengiringi dengan sangat indah. Tebaran bunga-bunga warna-warni selalu memberikan keindahan tersendiri saat festival diadakan.

Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya bertepuk tangan. Dan bertambah senang, ketika penari mengalungkan sebuah selendang sutra yang indah padanya. Selendang sutra itu diberikan oleh Yang Mulia kepada kedua calon ibu yang mengandung keturunannya.

Dan tibalah saatnya semua lampion diturunkan dan dimatikan. Agar sinar bulan purnama lah satu-satunya penerang. Kyuhyun yang sedikit kaget ketika kegelapan melanda, mencengkeram lengan Siwon erat. Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Sinar bulan lah satu-satunya cahaya yang menerangi wajah ketakutan Kyuhyun. Digamitnya dagu Kyuhyun, dan dihadapkan wajah Kyuhyun ke wajahnya. Keduanya membeku, sesaat dunia seperti berhenti bergerak, Tak ada siapapun kecuali mereka berdua. Sebuah kilasan...

... "Aku bersumpah demi apapun, tidak hanya di kehidupan ini tapi di kehidupan selanjutnya sampai ke ujung dunia pun aku akan mencarimu. Dan hati ini... hati ini, jiwa ini semuanya milikmu. Hanya untukmu" ...

Perempuan itu menangis sesenggukan, "Aku mencintaimu, Selamanya akan selalu mencintaimu" ...

Lampion telah dinyalakan kembali. Siwon dan Kyuhyun tersadar. Telapak tangan Siwon menelungkup pipi Kyuhyun. Jantung keduanya berdebar kencang. Entah kenapa hati mereka sakit. Bahkan tanpa disadarinya, air mata Kyuhyun mengalir di pipinya.

"Yang Mulia" suara heechul mengagetkan keduanya. Semua orang yang ada di atas panggung memandang Siwon dan Kyuhyun heran. Apalagi melihat air mata yang mengalir dari pipi Kyuhyun.

"Selir Kyuhyun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ibu Suri.

"ti-tidak apa-apa Yang Mulia" kata Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Siwon dan mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Yang Mulia?" Ibu Suri bertanya pada Siwon.

"ah, Selir Kyuhyun sedikit takut gelap" bohong Siwon yang segera menguasai dirinya. Siwon mencoba mengenyahkan kilasan aneh itu dari pikirannya.

Ibu Suri mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Tersenyum memandangi putranya yang mulai dekat dengan selir kesayangannya itu. Tapi tidak dengan Heechul yang memandangi Siwon tajam dan penuh tanda tanya.

Ibu Suri memerintahkan Yunho untu melanjutkan acara. Acara selanjutnya adalah penyerahan hadiah-hadiah untuk para Selir dari semua pejabat istana. Kyuhyun mencoba menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang melandanya. Memamerkan senyumannya pada para pejabat istana.

Kyuhyun mengedipkan mata kepada Changmin yang berdiri di barisan Hwarang, memberikan kode untuk menyuruhnya mengambil hadiah yang dihadiahkannya khusus pada Selir Kibum.

Changmin membawakan sebuah kotak yang berukuran sedang berwarna hitam kehadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kibum. Kibum sedikit kebingungan menerimanya. Kotak itu tidak dihiasi apapun, hanya diberi kain penutup.

"Selir Kibum, ketika membukanya. Aku harap anda mematikan semua penerangan terlebih dahulu" bisik Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Kibum hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan sedikit bingung. Sembari mengucapkan terima kasih, Kibum menyerahkan hadiah untuk Kyuhyun.

"Peramal Kim silahkan ke depan" seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Semua penduduk istana segera memusatkan perhatian ke panggung. Inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu setiap ada istri Yang Mulia Raja yang hamil. Ramalan dari peramal istana.

Seorang berjubah hitam dengan tudung di kepalanya segera maju. Kim Junsu, nama peramal itu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tau asal usulnya. Semua peramal yang ada di kerajaan Joseon memang sangat misterius. Tidak ada yang tahu darimana datangnya mereka. Yang semua orang tahu, ada sebuah tempat di negeri ini yang hanya ditinggali oleh mereka yang mempunyai kemampuan istimewa melihat masa depan. Tempat yang juga tidak diketahui dimana letaknya.

Selama turun temurun, setiap kepala peramal istana meninggal. Maka penggantinya akan langsung mencari peramal istana pengganti. Peramal istana kerajaan selalu terdiri dari 9 orang.

Kepala peramal Kim segera menuju ke panggung. Duduk di depan Selir Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang sekarang duduk bersebelahan. Kyuhyun dengan sedikit ngeri mencuri pandang pada peramal Kim. Aura mengerikan benar-benar terpancar dari peramal itu. Apalagi sekarang tidak ada suara sama sekali yang terdengar.

Wajahnya pucat dan halus, yang terlihat hanya hidung dan mulutnya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa memastikan apakah peramal ini pria atau wanita. Tangannya yang memegang Kyuhyun terasa dingin seperti es. Kyuhyun sedikit menggigil. Kyuhyun menoleh memandang Selir Kibum yang terlihat tegang.

"Putra Mahkota akan lahir di bulan ke 8 dan akan dilahirkan oleh selir yang paling muda yang paling dicintai Yang Mulia Raja" suara peramal Kim yang merdu tapi juga membuat bulu kuduk meremang terdengar membahana.

Ibu Suri tersenyum puas, dan mempersilahkan peramal Kim turun dari panggung. Yang Mulia Raja tersenyum sangat lebar. Dan Seluruh istana bersorak mendengar ramalan itu.

Hanya 4 orang yang terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Permaisuri Heechul yang merasa risih dengan kata-kata "yang paling dicinta oleh Yang Mulia Raja", Selir Kibum yang terdiam karna itu berarti anak yang dikandungnya adalah anak perempuan, Selir Kyuhyun yang sedikit kebingungan mengartikan kalimat dari peramal Kim, dan Selir Sungmin yang sangat cerdas dengan mulai merasa ada kejanggalan... Bulan ke 8, bahkan di bulan ke 8 usia kandungan selir Kyuhyun belum genap 9 bulan. Apa sebenarnya maksud ramalan itu?

Pesta kembang api membuyarkan lamunan ke 4 orang itu. Ramalan..ya itu hanya ramalan. Sekalipun apa yang dikatakan peramal Kim selalu benar selama ini. Tapi masa depan adalah hal yang paling misterius, yang hanya akan terjawab oleh waktu.

* * *

*wonkyubumchulmin*

* * *

Seorang wanita, menggunakan tudung dikepalanya berjalan cepat. Ke tempat paling ujung di istana. Tempat yang tak boleh dikunjungi oleh sembarang orang.

"Yang Mulia" kata seorang penjaga lirih mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.

Masuk ke sebuah kamar, yang dihiasi cahaya remang-remang. Seorang Perempuan berpakaian hitam menatap lampu minyak didepanya, duduk bersila di depan meja. Ketika perempuan yang lain tiba-tiba masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, dia sama sekali tidak terkejut. Seakan-akan dia sudah tau.

"Junsu" panggil perempuan yang baru masuk itu.

"Terima kasih. Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Tapi aku harus tau apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat" kata perempuan yang baru datang itu lagi.

Perempuan yang tak lain adalah peramal Kim Junsu itu memandangi wajah cantik dihadapannya dengan tajam.

"seperti penglihatanku sebelumnya, Putra Mahkota Kerajaan ini akan lahir di bulan ke 8. Dan orang yang akan melahirkannya adalah lelaki yang dicintai oleh Yang Mulia Raja" jawabnya lirih.

"lalu anak itu? bagaimana dengan kehamilan anak itu?"

"aku tak bisa membacanya, sejak dia tiba di istana dan sebelum itu. aku sama sekali tak mendapat penglihatan apapun. ketika menggenggam tangannya pun akan tak bisa masuk ke dalam pikirannya dan melihat masa depan anak itu. Beruntung dia hamil disaat yang tepat. Segala perhitungan tabib istana dan juga bagaimana kau begitu hafal dengan perilaku putramu untunglah sangat akurat" lanjut Junsu.

Jaejoong menyenderkan bahunya di dinding. Tersenyum puas. Benar, Perempuan yang baru datang itu adalah Ibu Suri kerajaan Joseon.

"kalaupun perhitunganku salah, aku masih mempunyai rencana lainnya, Junsu" kata Jaejoong dingin.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? bagaimana kalau sampai ada yang tahu kebenarannya?" tanya Junsu tajam.

Jaejoong tertawa lirih dan dingin.

"kau tahu sendiri alasannya bukan. kalau saja 'dia' tak membuatku seperti ini, aku tak perlu membalas dendam kepada putra-putrinya"

"dia kakak kandungmu sendiri" junsu berkata tajam.

"Kim Seunghyun bukan kakakku" balas Jaejoong tajam. "tidak setelah dia membunuh ayahku, memisahkanku dengan orang yang kucintai dan membuatku menikahi orang yang kubenci demi sebuah kedudukan"

"Bukankah Paman Kim meninggal karna..."

"Karna mengetahui kebenaran bahwa seunghyun bersengkokol dengan Raja Dongwook untuk mendapatkanku. Dengan cara memperkosaku, dan memisahkanku dari Yunho. karena mengetahui bahwa seunghyun yang membunuh perdana menteri Kim Doongwan, ayah angkatnya sendiri dan menggantikannya. Ayahku terkena serangan jantung saat itu juga Junsu... Bagaimana mungkin aku memaafkannya. Bahkan dia sama sekali tak merasa bersalah, di pemakaman ayahku, dia sama sekali tak mengeluarkan air mata sedikit pun. Di pemakaman Ayahku yang juga ayah kandungnya"

"Hanya kau dan keluargamu yang mengetahui kalau sebenarnya Seunghyun kakak kandungku, junsu. Putra perdana menteri Kim Doongwan yang sebenarnya meninggal saat dia lahir. Tapi Ibuku yang melahirkan anak kembar di saat yang bersamaan, dengan senang hati memberikan seughyun pada mereka. Kau tau sendiri, kembar berarti kutukan, salah satu harus dibunuh. Maka dari itu, agar keduanya hidup, Ayah dan Ibu memberikannya pada perdana menteri. Beruntung Jonghyun oppa dan Seunghyun tak berwajah mirip sama sekali"

"tapi Jiyoung sahabatmu" kata JUnsu lembut.

"Sahabat macam apa yang tega ikut bersengkokol membuat sahabatnya menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tak dicintainya. Padahal dia yang paling tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Yunho" jawab Jaejoong sinis.

"Tapi ini bukan kesalahan permaisuri Heechul dan selir Kibum. Kenapa mereka harus menanggung kesalahan orang tuanya?"

"apa kau lupa bagaimana putraku pangeran siwan meninggal. Kalau saja Heechul dan Kibum tak membawa Siwon dan Siwan menyelinap ke danau bersamanya, Siwan tak mungkin tenggelam. Siwan, anakku yang baru berusia 4 tahun" Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya.

Hatinya sakit kalau memikirkan apa yang telah dilakukan keluarga Kim Seunghyun padanya. Apalagi kalau mengingat Siwan. Adik Siwon yang berusia 2 tahun lebih muda darinya, putranya dengan Yunho. Iya benar, Siwan adalah anak hasil hubungan gelapnya dengan Yunho.

"Junsu, hanya kau yang tau kebenaran ini. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku. Aku mohon" Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Junsu erat.

Junsu menghela nafas berat. Jaejoong sudah banyak membantunya. Dia berhutang budi banyak padanya. Lagipula dia hanya harus membuat sebuah ramalan yang salah kan. Tidak begitu sulit baginya.

"Sampai anak itu lahir, aku akan membantumu. sampai putra mahkota lahir aku akan membantumu" desah Junsu perlahan

"terima kasih Junsu" kata Jaejoong memandang Junsu berseri-seri.

* * *

*Wonkyubumchulmin*

* * *

Kyuhyun berbaring dikamarnya. Mengelu-elus perutnya pelan. Ah dia akan menjadi seorang Ibu. Dan anak yang dalam kandungannya adalah anak laki-laki. Senang sekali rasanya.

Tapi pikirannya terganggu dengan sekelebat ingatan aneh yang dirasakannya tadi saat bersama Siwon. Kenapa hatinya begitu sakit tadi. sampai-sampai dia mengeluarkan air mata. Apa maksud dari ingatan itu. Sudah 2 kali ini dia mengalaminya. Dan Selalu saat bersama dengan Siwon. Ingatan itu begitu nyata tapi begitu kabur. Lelaki itu siapa, perempuan itu juga siapa. Wajah mereka samar tak terlihat.

'Siwon. Yang Mulia. Wonnie. Kenapa dia tak mengunjungiku' batin Kyuhyun. Mukanya langsung cemberut.

'Jangan-jangan dia bermalam di tempat Selir Kibum...'

"Aaaahhhhhhhh" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. upsss, dikatupkannya kedua tangannya dimulutnya. Bisa gawat kalau ada yang mendengarnya berteriak. Dayang dan penjaganya pasti cemas.

Kalaupun Wonnie bermalam di tempat selir Kibum, kenapa juga dia harus kesal. Tapi membayangkan Wonnie dan Selir Kibum melepas kunang-kunang yang diberikannya, berduaan, benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Apalagi Kyuhyun lupa menyuruh Changmin mencarikan kunang-kunang untuknya sendiri. Kyuhyun makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'thok..thok' ketukan pelan dari luar kamarnya membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Kyu" suara itu... Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan menggeser pintu kamarnya. Senyumnya merekah. Lelaki yang mengganggu pikirannya tersenyum lebar menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya.

"Wonnie" Kyuhyun langsung menghambur ke pelukan Siwon. Siwon hanya terkekeh. Dengan susah payah menutup pintu kamar.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur" kata Siwon

"kupikir kau tak akan datang" balas Kyuhyun.

Siwon hanya tersenyum. Gelap sekali, penerangan di kamar Kyuhyun memang sudah dimatikan. Dengan susah payah Siwon membuka jendela kamar Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak susah payah, Kyuhyun saja masih memeluknya erat-erat.

"kenapa dibuka?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Siwon.

"aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu kalau ditutup"

"mau menyalakan lampu minyaknya?"

Siwon menggeleng, diambilnya kotak yang ditinggalkannya didekat pintu. Diserahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"apa ini?" kata Kyuhyun bingung.

"hadiah dariku"

"bukankah tadi sudah, Wonnie?"

"kali ini spesial" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kemudian ditutupnya lagi jendela kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya. Maksudnya apa tadi?. Membuka jendela sekarang malah menutupnya.

"buka kotak itu" perintah Siwon.

Kyuhyun membuka kotak itu. Dan pendar-pendar cahaya mulai menghiasi kamarnya. Ada sebuah kotak kaca di dalamnya, yang isinya kunang-kunang. Kyuhyun mengeluarkannya dengan senyum merekah.

'senyum itu. senyum indah ini, bisakah aku selalu melihatnya? kenapa aku selalu ingin melihatnya?' batin Siwon. Memandangi Kyuhyun dengan perasaan yang tak bisa dikatakannya.

Siwon memejamkan matanya. Senyum Kibum ketika melepas kunang-kunang bersamanya tadi. Senyum Heechul yang melepasnya bersama Kibum tadi. Senyum Sungmin yang lembut ketika berpapasan dengannya tadi. Dan Senyum Kyuhyun saat ini. Bisakah dia selalu melihat senyum mereka ber-4. Senyum yang ditujukan padanya. Senyum yang membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya.

"wonnie, terima kasih" seru Kyuhyun sambil menubruk Siwon. Membuyarkan lamunannya.

Siwon memeluknya erat. Ketika bersama Kyuhyun, entah kenapa dia selalu merasa bahagia. Dan detak jantungnya selalu berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya. Memandangi wajah tampan dihadapannya itu dengan senyum lebar.

'Deg' jantung keduanya seakan-akan berhenti ketika keduanya saling bertatapan. Cahaya remang-remang dari Kunang-kunang memang sangat mendukung suasana seperti ini.

Siwon mempersempit jarak keduanya. Mengecup bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Melumatnya perlahan. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mengikuti nalurinya. Mengikuti permainan Siwon.

"Kyu, aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu, pada tubuhmu. Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman. Kau boleh memukulku" bisik Siwon.

Siwon menciumnya lagi, tapi kali ini melumatnya penuh napsu. Perlahan ditariknya hanbok Kyuhyun. Tangannya menelusup kedalam pakaian Kyuhyun. Mengelus dada Kyuhyun lembut.

"Euughhh" Kyuhyun melenguh merasakan sentuhan tangan Siwon.

"Wonnie" bisiknya. Bibirnya masih terus menempel pada bibir Siwon.

Siwon membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun pelan. Menempatkan tubuhnya di atas Kyuhyun.

"Kuulangi lagi, kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman. Pukul saja aku" bisik Siwon lagi.

Siwon membuka seluruh pakaian Kyuhyun. Menciumi seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya.

'bagaimana ini? aku tidak pernah telanjang di depan siapapun kecuali Eomma dan Appa' batin Kyuhyun malu.

Siwon yang masih menciumi perut Kyuhyun, kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya. Melihat Kyuhyun menutupi wajahnya. Ditariknya kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun yang disinari cahaya kunang-kunang yang diletakannya di atas meja, benar-benar membuat tubuhnya terangsang hebat.

"ughh" desah Siwon pelan. Sambil mengelus-elus bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan kasar.

"jangan, jangan ditutup. aku ingin melihatmu" kata Siwon sambil mengelus-elus pipi Kyuhyun.

Siwon memegang kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sedikit menegang. Mengelusnya perlahan. Membuat tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit menggelinjang. Kyuhyun merasa seluruh badannya menjadi panas tak karuan.

"Eugghh.. Wonnie"

Siwon mengerakan pegangannya pada kejantanan Kyuhyun sambil terus menciumi dan menghisap seluruh permukaan tubuh Kyuhyun. Melumat puting Kyuhyun bergantian.

"aaahhh... ughhh" desah Kyuhyun.

Dan makin mendesah ketika Siwon memasukkan kejantanan Kyuhyun dalam mulutnya.

"wonnie..kena-aahh-pa dimasukkan... ughhh...ahh... aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" tak berapa lama Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairannya tanpa peringatan.

Sedikit tersedak Siwon menelan cairan itu. Kyuhyun yang merasa lemas namun sedkit kaget segera mendudukan dirinya.

"Wonnie, tidak apa-apakah? maaf tiba-tiba saja keluar. apa Wonnie menelan air seni ku?" tanya Kyuhyun polos dengan khawatir.

Mau tidak mau Siwon tertawa pelan. Anak ini benar-benar ya.

"itu tadi bukan air seni Kyu. Tapi ini?" Siwon mengarahkan tangan Kyuhyun ke perutnya sendiri. Memang Siwon tidak menelan semuanya.

"Lengket" desis Kyuhyun. Siwon langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun. Sambil terkekeh pelan.

"enak kah?" bisik Siwon tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Mengecup dan memasukkan telinga Kyuhyun ke dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya bermain-main di telinga Kyuhyun.

"aaahhh" desah Kyuhyun.

Siwon bangkit menuju rak di kamar Kyuhyun. Dia menyimpan pelumas yang dipakainya ketika malam pertama mereka disana. Semoga saja masih ada, batinnya.

'ada' batin Siwon senang mendapati pelumas yang dicarinya. Kyuhyun hanya memandanginya dengan bingung.

Tanpa basa-basi Siwon membuka seluruh pakainnya.

"Omoo" Kyuhyun memekik. Melihat Siwon telanjang di depannya. Lebih tepatnya melihat kejantanan Siwon yang berdiri tegak dengan ukuran yang luar biasa.

"ke-kenapa bisa se-sebesar itu wonnie?apa tidak sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuknya.

"sakit sekali, karna itu Kyu harus membantunya agar tidak tegang seperti ini" jawab Siwon.

Untung cahaya di kamar ini hanya berasal dari Kunang-kunang. Wajah Siwon yang sebenarnya merah padam jadi tidak kentara. Aneh sekali harus membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini saat berhubungan badan.

Siwon merebahkan diri di atas Kyuhyun. Dan mulai menciumi leher Kyuhyun, menghisap dan menggigitnya.

"Ah" desah Kyuhyun. Badannya mulai terasa panas lagi.

Siwon melumuri jari tangannya dengan pelumas. Mengelus-elus kejantanan Kyuhyun agar tegang kembali, dan turun kebawah. Mengusap-usap tangannya pada lubang Kyuhyun. Satu jari masuk. Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu menusuk lubangnya, tapi pikirannya terpusat pada satu jari Siwon yang meremas putingnya dan bibir Siwon yang terus menghisap lehernya.

Dua jari. "WOnnie? kenapa memasukkan jarimu ke situ?" kata Kyuhyun tertahan. Mencoba menarik jari Siwon.

"Sssstt.. tidak sakitkan?" bisik Siwon. Sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun.

"sedikit"

"kau mau aku berhenti?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lembut.

Rasanya memang sedikit sakit, tapi rasanya sedikit enak disaat yang sama. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tiga jari. "Wonnie" pekik Kyuhyun. Kali ini jelas terasa sakit.

"Sakit?" . Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"tahan ya"

Siwon menggerakan jarinya dalam lubang Kyuhyun. Mencoba menemukan titik kenikmatan Kyuhyun.

"Aaahhh" pekik Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini merasakan kenikmatan.

"a-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit bingung. Siwon hanya tersenyum.

"enak?" , Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Siwon mengeluarkan jarinya diiringi desahan protes Kyuhyun. Kemudian melumasi kejantannya. Dan memasukkannya perlahan ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun.

"Aaaaa, appo. Wonnie appo" teriak Kyuhyun. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sakit sekali. Ini terlalu besar, batin Kyuhyun. Lubangnya terasa perih.

"Tahan Kyu, sebentar saja, bertahanlah. aku mohon. lemaskan badanmu. tidak akan terasa sakit sebentar lagi" desis Siwon yang merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa.

'Sempit sekali, padahal aku sudah mempersiapkannya sedemikian rupa' pikir Siwon.

Siwon mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun dengan menciumi seluruh wajah dan lehernya, mencoba menegakkan kembali kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Badan Kyuhyun sedikit melemas.

Siwon mulai memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Tak berapa terdengar desahan Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh.. aahh" Kyuhyun mulai merasakan kenikmatan.

"Ugghhhhh... A-aaahhhh" Kyuhyun menjerit ketika sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya tersentuh dan rasa nikmat menjalar disekujur tubuhnya.

"Kyuu.. ah" desah Siwon sembari terus menerus menciumi wajah Kyuhyun.

Dipercepatnya tempo permainannya. Lebih cepat dan lebih keras, Siwon mulai menusuk-nusuk lubang Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie... a-aku Aaaahhhhh" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya.

"Kyuuu..."

Lubang Kyuhyun yang makin ketat, mau tak mau akhirnya membuat Siwon mengeluarkan pejuhnya dalam tubuh Kyuhyun

"hah.. hah.. hah" selama beberapa saat hanya itu yang terdengar dari keduanya.

Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Siwon yang berada di atasnya. Tubuhnya terasa lengket dan penuh keringat.

Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun lembut sebelum mengeluarkan kejantananya. Mengganti posisi mereka, dipeluknya tubuh Kyuhyun di atas tubuhnya.

"Wonnie?"

"hmmm"

"Apa ini yang kita lakukan pada malam pertama kita?"

"iya"

"Oh"

"apa?" Siwon menggamit dagu Kyuhyun. Menghadapkan wajah Kyuhyun padanya. Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum malu.

"enak" bisiknya tak begitu terdengar.

Siwon cekikikan dibuatnya. Kyuhyun yang malu karna Siwon mendengarnya, hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnnya di dada siwon.

Detak Jantung Siwon yang didengar dan dirasakannya benar-benar membuatnya nyaman dan hangat.

'Detak jantungnya, suaranya, tawanya... kalau bisa, aku ingin selalu mendengarnya'

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon erat-erat, matanya terpejam tapi senyuman mengembang dibibirnya.

* * *

*Wonkyubumchulmin*

* * *

Kibum membelai lembut perutnya. Senyuman terpancar diwajahnya. Mungkin Siwon tak tidur disampingnya. Tapi memandang Anggrek Gunung yang ada di dekat jendela kamarnya membuatnya bahagia. Anggrek gunung yang sangat sulit dicari, yang sangat indah dan sangat disukainya.

Anggrek gunung itu mengingatkannya pada sebuah kenangan. Saat Siwon menyatakan cintanya, Saat Siwon membawanya dalam pelarian, Saat Siwon menikahinya, dan sekarang saat dia tengah mengandung anak pertama mereka berdua. Satu hal yang Dia tahu pasti, Siwonnie nya tak pernah lupa pada janjinya.

Kibum memejamkan matanya. Mengingat-ingat kenangan indah mereka.

'Anggrek gunung ya? kau begitu menyukainya kah? baiklah mulai hari ini, dan seterusnya aku akan selalu memberikannya untukmu di saat-saat istimewa kita berdua. Dan hari ini, Kibummie aku sudah mencarikannya untukmu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?'

'Lihat apa yang kubawa, Anggrek Gunung kesukaanmu bukan?. aku mohon bertahanlah untukku. Aku tahu jalan yang kita hadapi begitu sulit. Tapi aku mohon tetaplah disampingku'

'Bummie aku mencintaimu. Kau tau, hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiyakan untukku. Terima kasih sudah bertahan untukku. Terima kasih untuk kesabaran dan ketabahanmu. Terima kasih untuk semua cintamu. Ada yang ingin kuberikan untukmu. Aku benar-benar kesulitan mencarinya kemarin, tapi demi dirimu yang paling kucinta. Anggrek Gunung ini untukmu"

"Aku tak peduli, anak ini laki-laki atau perempuan. Yang aku tahu pasti, anak ini adalah anak kita. Anak dari orang yang sangat kucintai. Dan untukmu yang tercinta. Ah sudah lama aku tak memberikannya untukmu. Terlalu lama mungkin, maafkan aku. Ini Anggrek Gunung untukmu. Aku mencintaimu Kibummie'

* * *

TBC

* * *

akhirnya bisa update jugaahhh... masih adakah yang menunggu? Ini ada NC nya tapi sepertinya mengecewakan. Rajin baca cerita NC tapi ga' bakat nulisnya. Mianhae.  
Bagi yang nungguin fic ini, maafin yaa, saia terlalu sibuk dengan jabatan baru saia. Maklum author sudah tua, susah membagi pikiran :(

Dan jawabannya untuk kalimat di chap yang lalu benar sekali, itu kata-katanya diambil dari Supernovanya Dee.

Semuanya terima kasih banyaaaaakkkkkk buat reviewnya. Jadi pengen meluk satu-satu.. huhhhu review kalian selalu bikin terharu T.T  
Semoga saja chap selanjutnya ga' selama ini jedanya. Fighting!


	9. Chapter 9

"lalalalalallalallalala" Kyuhyun bersenandung riang.

Kalau mengingat kejadian tadi malam hatinya benar-benar senang. Meskipun semburat merah muda pasti menghiasi pipinya. Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun merasa sekarang dia menjadi istri Siwon yang sebenarnya.

"Yang Mulia, jangan berjalan seperti itu. Ingat anda sedang hamil muda" kata Sunny dibelakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memang berjalan dengan mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi dan terkadang berputar-putar.

"benar Yang Mulia, hati-hati" Taeyon menimpali dengat sedikit tergopoh-gopoh karna membawakan buku-buku Kyuhyun. Mereka memang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari belajar bersama Selir sungmin.

"benarkah?" Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arah kedua dayangnya. Kemudian berjalan pelan-pelan.

Yang langsung membuat keduanya terkikik melihat gaya berjalan Kyuhyun yang aneh karna berjalan terlalu pelan dan hati-hati.

"Tapi tidak perlu seperti itu juga, bisa sampai di kediaman anda malam hari kalau Selir Kyuhyun tetap berjalan seperti itu" terdengar suara dari samping taman Istana.

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh. Melihat Selir Kibum dan empat orang dayang di belakangnya. Selir Kibum tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Ah, Selir Kibum" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat.

"Kebetulan sekali bertemu disini ya" kata Kibum masih dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"iyaa" jawab Kyuhyun riang.

'anak yang periang' batin Kibum. 'Pantas saja'

"Selir Kibum darimana?Apa Selir Kibum sedang berjalan-jalan juga?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"hmm...benar, berjalan-jalan di sekeliling taman istana di sore hari adalah hal yang paling kusukai" jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum ramah pada Kyuhyun.

"ooh, aku lupa, kalau aku belum berterima kasih langsung pada Selir Kyuhyun. Selir Kyuhyun, Terima kasih telah memberikanku hadiah kunang-kunang kemarin malam. Untuk kita saja tapi hadiah darimu adalah hadiah yang paling kusukai" yang berbisik lucu pada Kyuhyun di kalimat terakhirnya.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum sama-sama terkikik pelan.

"Senang sekali Selir Kibum menyukainya" kata Kyuhyun sambil bertepuk tangan riang.

Kibum mengelus kepala Kyuhyun pelan. Entah kenapa rasanya ada perasaan sayang yang menelusup di hati Kibum. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan para dayang yang tak sengaja didengarnya kemarin benar, anak ini membawa kebahagiaan untuk istana ini.

"baiklah, hari sudah sore. Aku kembali ke kediaman ku terlebih dulu ya" pamit Kibum.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lucu. Mereka berjalan ke arah kediamannya masing-masing. Dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

'Cantik dan lembut sekali,pantas saja wonnie begitu menyayanginya' batin Kyuhyun

'Periang dan lucu, pantas saja Siwonnie dengan mudah menyukainya' batin Kibum.

* * *

*Wonkyubumchulmin*

* * *

"Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia Raja sudah menunggu anda di kamar" seorang dayang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke arah Kibum.

"Sudah lama?"

"Cukup lama Yang Mulia"

Kibum tersenyum lebar, menganggukkan kepalanya pada dayang itu. Dan menyuruh para dayang yang mengikutinya pergi.

Kibum menggeser pintu kamarnya pelan. Sudah ia duga, Siwon pasti sudah tertidur. Siwon memang paling suka tidur di sore hari. Dan lelaki itu, pasti tertidur kalau menunggu sesuatu terlalu lama.

Kibum bersimpuh di dekat Siwon. Mengusap kepala Siwon pelan. 'nyenyak sekali' batinnya.

"Aaaah" Kibum terkejut ketika tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam erat oleh orang yang dikiranya tidur itu.

Siwon tertawa pelan. Matanya masih terpejam. Membuat Kibum memukul dadanya pelan.

"benar-benar kau ya" kata Kibum sambil memukul lengan Siwon sedikit keras, karna Siwon masih saja tertawa.

"Ah, appo" Kata Siwon membuka matanya, berpura-pura sakit.

"mana yang sakit, yang ini" Kibum mencubit lengan Siwon "ah pasti yang ini" dicubitnya pinggang Siwon "atau yang ini" gantian hidung Siwon yang dijapitnya.

"Bummie..." rengek Siwon, menggeliat, menghindari Kibum.

Dipegangnya erat-erat tangan Kibum, dan ditariknya kepelukannya. Keduanya tertawa-tawa senang sembari berpelukan dalam posisi tidur.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Siwon sembari mengusap-usap kepala Kibum yang ada didadanya. Menciuminya sesekali.

"berjalan-jalan"

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"kenapa tak menyuruh orang mencariku?"

"kalau seperti ini kau jadi mirip sekali dengan Chullie"

"Dia kan memang Noona ku"

Siwon menggelitiki tubuh Kibum. Yang membuat Kibum kegelian, sampai akhirnya berteriak menyerah.

"aku bertemu selir Kyuhyun" kata-kata Kibum membuat tubuh Siwon menegang.

"Kau menemuinya?" tanya Siwon hati-hati

"Kebetulan saja bertemu" merasakan ketegangan tubuh Siwon, Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya. Memandang Siwon yang terlihat memandangi jendela, tapi pikirannya entah kemana.

"kenapa?" Kibum menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah Siwon.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya lembut.

Siwon bangkit dari tidurnya. Membawa Kibum ikut duduk di dipangkuannya. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya lambat.

"Siwonnie" panggil Kibum lembut. Jemarinya masih mengusap pipi Siwon.

"Apa kau juga tak menyukainya?" tanya Siwon pelan.

"Eh"

"apa kau juga keberatan aku bersamanya?" Siwon memalingkan wajahnya dari Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum lembut. Membelai dada Siwon lembut.

"kenapa berpikiran seperti itu?, sekalipun memang pada awalnya aku tidak menyukai kehadirannya, tapi sejak dia menjadi selirmu aku sudah mulai bisa menerimanya"

"benarkah?" Siwon menatap wajah Kibum lembut.

"lagipula, setelah mengamatinya dan berbicara dengannya walaupun sebentar, aku bisa melihat kalau Selir Kyuhyun adalah anak yang baik, yang periang. Sepertinya dengan melihatnya tertawa riang saja, dia sudah menularkan kegembiraan tersendiri bagi orang yang melihatnya. Dan melihat caranya, berusaha memberikan hadiah yang kusukai, sudah menunjukkan betapa baiknya anak itu"

"dan karena pada akhirnya aku menyadari satu hal. tidak mengapa kalau suatu hari nanti yang paling kau cintai bukanlah aku, asalkan kau masih menyayangiku. Rasa sayang seperti apapun sudah cukup. itu sudah cukup. asalkan aku tetap boleh berada disini, melihatmu, itu sudah cukup. Karena bagiku, hal yang membahagiakan untukku adalah melihatmu bahagia. Kebahagianmu lebih penting untukku"

Kibum menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Siwon. mengusapnya dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya. Siwon menciumi telapak tangan orang yang dicintainya itu. Bagaimana mungkin, dia akan melupakan cintanya pada Kibum. Kalau lelakinya itu, sebaik dan selembut ini. Mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Mementingkan kebahagiaanya lebih dari apapun. Bagaimana mungkin, dia tidak akan lebih mencintai Kibum daripada yang lainnya.

"kenapa kau begitu bodoh hmm?"

Kibum menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"kenapa selalu berfikir aku tidak akan mencintaimu lagi?, aku tak akan mungkin melakukan hal segila itu. Setelah segala sesuatu yang kita lewati bersama. Kenapa masih berpikiran bodoh seperti itu?, Kau meragukan cintaku, eoh?"

Kibum terkesiap. Matanya beradu pandang dengan mata Siwon yang memandanginya sendu. Benar, berpikiran kalau Siwon tidak akan mencintainya lagi, itu sama saja meragukan cinta Siwon untuknya.

"ah, maaf" kata Kibum lirih, menundukkan kepalanya.

Siwon mengangkat wajah Kibum. Menciumi seluruh wajah Kibum.

"dengar, aku mencintaimu di hari yang lalu, hari kemarin, hari ini, dan hari-hari berikutnya yang akan datang. dan itu akan berlangsung selamanya, sampai aku mati. dan itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang harus kau percayai"

* * *

*Wonkyubumchulmin*

* * *

Sebuah ketukan halus membuyarkan lamunan Junsu.

"peramal lee, menghadap Nyonya" kata orang yang mengetuk pintunya itu.

"masuklah" jawab Junsu samar.

"nyonya mencariku?" tanya seorang pemuda berwajah tampan.

Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya. Menyuruh pemuda itu masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"duduklah" perintah Junsu

"bagaimana perjalananmu ke pulau ganghwa, peramal lee?" tanya Junsu ramah.

"menyenangkan Nyonya" jawab pemuda itu kaku

"benarkah? memang sesekali kita harus menyempatkan diri untuk berlibur, menjauh dari keramaian ibukota"

Junsu menuangkan teh untuk pemuda di depannya itu.

"teh bunga krisan kesukaanmu"

Pemuda itu meminumnya, segala gerak-geriknya terasa kaku. wajahnya muram. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama.

"sebenarnya, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan Nyonya" tanya pemuda itu memecah keheningan.

"ah, memang sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin aku ketahui. seperti yang kau ketahui, ramalan tentang lahirnya putra mahkota di kerajaan Joseon ini tidak sepenuhnya benar bukan?"

"dan orang yang pertama kali mendapat penglihatan itu adalah kau" lanjut Junsu pelan

"dan pada akhirnya anda sendiri juga mendapatkan penglihatan itu Nyonya" kata pemuda itu.

"yang aku lihat, adalah seorang selir akan melahirkan di bulan ke 8. selir yang begitu dicintai yang Mulia. dan dalam penglihatan itu, aku tidak bisa melihat siapakah selir itu" Junsu berbicara pelan dan hati-hati.

"ramalan tentang Putra Mahkota akan dilahirkan seorang anak laki-laki, yang akan tumbuh menjadi pria yang akan dicintai Raja, itu hanyalah sebuah tambahan dariku. Yang aku dengar darimu malam itu adalah 'Putra Mahkota akan dilahirkan di bulan ke-8 oleh lelaki yang begitu dicintai Raja melebihi hidupnya, yang akan menjadi takdirnya di kehidupan-kehidupan selanjutnya'" lanjut Junsu

"apa yang sebenarnya hendak anda katakan Nyonya?"

"aku ingin kebenaran. aku tahu dari awal kau jauh lebih luar biasa dariku. sejak kecil kau sudah mendapatkan penglihatan yang seluruhnya benar dan menjadi kenyataan. Menunjuk pada siapakah ramalan itu?apa benar ramalan itu menunjuk pada Selir Kibum?"

"kita melihat hal yang sama nyonya, aku tak melihat lebih dari itu, aku tak bisa melihat siapa yang akan melahirkan Putra Mahkota"

"bohong"

"itu kenyataannya"

"Lee Donghae" Junsu memanggil nama pemuda itu tajam.

"aku mengenalmu lebih baik dari pada yang kau pikirkan. Aku mengenalmu seperti aku mengenal telapak tanganku sendiri"

Junsu mendekati Donghae yang terdiam. Menggenggam tangan Donghae lembut.

"katakan, katakan apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat" Donghae masih terdiam.

"aku tahu, sejak kau mencari Selir Kyuhyun dan kau menemukannya. Kemudian kau mengatakkan secara tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke pulau ganghwa, aku tau ada yang salah. Aku tau kau melihat sesuatu yang tak bisa aku lihat. Dan aku tau ada sesuatu dalam diri Selir Kyuhyun yang tak bisa aku tembus yang aku dengan yakin kau bisa menembusnya. Katakanlah, katakan padaku. Ini bukan perintah dariku, tapi ini permohonan seorang Ibu pada anaknya. Seorang Ibu yang takut negerinya akan mengalami penderitaan, yang mungkin saja akan diakibatkan olehnya" lanjut Junsu lirih.

"Nyonya..." kata donghae lirih

"aku takut Donghae, aku takut kerajaan ini akan menerima kutukan. aku takut Kerajaan ini akan mengalami banyak bencana dan penderitaan. Dan yang paling kutakutan adalah, kalau akulah salah satu penyebabnya. Aku yang mendukung pembalasan dendam ini, akan mengorbankan banyak hal" Junsu berkata lirih.

"kalau begitu hentikan omong kosong ini"

"Yang Mulia Ibu Suri sudah tak bisa dihentikan lagi Hae-ah. Dan ini hanya salah satu dari bentuk terima kasihku untuknya. Untuknya yang sudah membiarkanmu hidup dan tumbuh sampai sebesar ini"

Donghae terdiam. 'tapi ini semua akan menimbulkan banyak sekali penderitaan. penderitaan untuknya yang sangat aku cintai, Ibu' batin Donghae.

"jadi maukah, kau mengatakan apa yang kaulihat pada Ibu?"

"banyak sekali penderitaan yang akan menimpa kerajaan ini Ibu. anak itu, Selir Kyuhyun adalah kutukan dan berkah untuk kerajaan ini. Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan pada Ibu"

Donghae melepaskan tangan Junsu, dan meninggalkan kamar Junsu.

* * *

*Wonkyubumchulmin*

* * *

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri, Nyonya Choi datang berkunjung" seru seorang dayang di kediaman Permaisuri.

Heechul segera membuka kamarnya. Dilihatnya Ibunya yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ibu" serunya senang.

Dipersilahkannya Jiyoung masuk. Heechul sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Ibunya tak biasanya berkunjung ke kediamannya. Ibunya lebih sering mengunjungi Kibum daripada dirinya.

"Ibu, kenapa tiba-tiba berkunjung kemari?"

"apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi putriku?" kata Jiyoung sambil tersenyum.

"ah, tentu saja tidak"

"Ibu hanya ingin menyampaikan pemikiran dan kekhawatiran Ibu"

Heechul hanya mengangguk. Ibunya memang terlihat sedikit gelisah.

"Ramalan itu. Bukankah jikalau Putra Mahkota lahir di bulan ke-8, ramalan itu menunjuk kepada kehamilan Kibum. Karena kalau perhitungan Ibu tepat, bahkan sampai akhir bulan ke-8, Kandungan Selir Kyuhyun belum genap 9 bulan"

"apa Ibu lupa, kalau ramalan itu menunjuk pada Selir yang paling muda" Heechul mematahkan argumen Ibunya.

"entah kenapa Ibu tidak begitu mempercayai ramalan itu. Ramalan itu berubah Chullie, ... Putra Mahkota akan dilahirkan seorang anak laki-laki, yang akan tumbuh menjadi pria yang akan dicintai Raja melebihi apapun di dunia ... itu ramalan awal yang kita dengar dari Peramal Lee. Dan jelas tidak menunjuk pada selir yang paling muda bukan?. mungkin saja kan kalau ramalan itu menunjuk pada Kibum"

"Ibu selama ini peramal Lee dan Peramal Kim selalu melihat apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang. Dan segala sesuatunya yang mereka lihat memang selalu terjadi bukan" Heechul berkata lembut pada Jiyoung.

"ah, entah mengapa perasaan Ibu sejak mendengar ramalan itu selalu tidak enak. Ibu merasa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi dalam keluarga kita" Jiyoung mendesah.

"Itu hanya fikiran Ibu saja, mungkin saja karna Kibum yang mengandung Ibu jadi berfikiran yang aneh-aneh. Ibu kan memang memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat dengan Kibum. apalagi Kibum anak laki-laki Ibu satu-satunya, dan kehamilan untuk namja memang tidak semudah kehamilan seorang yeoja bukan"

Heechul mendekap Jiyoung. Menenangkan Ibunya yang kelewat cerdas itu. Yang selalu memikirkan banyak hal di kepalanya. Terlebih Jiyoung memang begitu menyayangi Kibum. Sangat sayang malah, bahkan kadang membuat Heechul iri pada adiknya itu. Ibunya itu jarang sekali melepaskan pandangannya pada Kibum. Sejak kecil sampai besar pun selalu mengawasinya. Apalagi Kibum kecil sering sakit, badannya terlalu lemah.

Heechul tersenyum lembut, ingatan masa kecilnya menyeruak. Dulu waktu mereka kecil, kalau bertengkar kecil(mereka tak pernah bertengkar sungguhan) dengan adiknya itu mereka pasti mengatai satu sama lain dengan "Anak Appa" untuk Heechul dan "Anak Eomma" untuk Kibum.

"Benar, Mungkin saja Ibu hanya terlalu memikirkan adikmu" desah Jiyoung lagi. Mendekap putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Ibu tidak usah khawatir, bukankah sejak kecil aku selalu berjanji akan selalu menjaga Kibum"

"Iya ibu ingat janjimu itu. Kau benar-benar anak Appamu" kata Jiyoung membuat keduanya tertawa.

* * *

*Wonkyubumchulmin*

* * *

3 bulan telah berlalu. Di dalam Kerajaan Joseon suasana semakin terlihat meriah dan bahagia. Sejak kedua selir mengandung, kebahagiaan selalu menguar dalam kerajaan. Apalagi di kediaman Selir yang paling muda yang selalu penuh suara. Mulai dari suara tawa, manja, marah, kadang malah menangis karna hal yang sepele yang membuat gaduh seluruh dayang dan pengawal kediaman Selir Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie, pokoknya hari ini wonnie tidak boleh kemana-mana. Wonnie harus menemani Kyu disini seharian" kata Kyuhyun tegas.

"apa jadinya negeri ini kalau Rajanya tidak bekerja hari ini" jawab Siwon sambil membenahi hanboknya.

"Hari ini harus libur"

"mana bisa begitu" kata Siwon yang masih sibuk sendiri.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh" Kyuhyun makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kyu-ee" kata Siwon lembut, sambil menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

"nanti sore, Wonnie akan kesini lagi bagaimana. setelah semua pekerjaanku selesai, aku pasti akan kesini lagi"

"bohong. 2 hari yang lalu, wonnie juga mengatakan hal itu, tapi wonnie tak kembali kesini" kata Kyuhyun lirih. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Siwon ingin sekali memukul kepalanya sendiri. 2 hari yang lalu memang dia mengatakan hal yang sama seperti ini. Dan parahnya dia benar-benar lupa, dan malah bermalam di kediaman permaisuri. Gara-gara terlalu asyik bermain dengan Taemin dan Sulli.

Akhir-akhir ini dia memang kesulitan membagi waktunya dengan ke-4 istrinya. Bahkan sudah seminggu dia tak berkunjung ke kediaman Selir Sungmin, dan hanya bertemu Ren, putri kecil mereka saat berkunjung ke taman belajar istana. Untung saja Sungmin bukan tipe perempuan yang menuntut. Ini semua karena kehamilan kedua selirnya yang menuntut banyak perhatiaannya. Apalagi Selir paling mudanya ini, selalu ingin dia berada disampingnya. Dan kalau tidak dituruti, pasti akan menangis yang membuat hatinya remuk redam.

Perasaan sayangnya pada Kyuhyun memang seperti gerimis yang menjadi hujan lebat. Makin lama makin besar. Tak bisa dipungkiri, bahkan satu hari tak bertemu rasanya seperti sebulan. Rindunya menebal. Perasaan cinta yang sama sekali tak disadarinya.

"sekali lagi maafkan Wonnie, waktu itu wonnie benar-benar lupa waktu. Lagipula, kemarin kita sudah menghabiskan waktu seharian bukan? dan hari ini Wonnie juga janji tidak akan lupa lagi. Bagaimana?" bujuk Siwon

Tapi air mata Kyuhyun mulai menggenang di pipinya. Siwon kelabakan. Di peluknya tubuh Kyuhyun yang semakin membesar. Ya, berat badan Kyuhyun memang naik cukup pesat. Bahkan baru menginjak bulan ke 4 sudah terlihat besar perutnya.

"jangan menangis, aku mohon" pinta Siwon.

Tapi Kyuhyun malah makin terisak. Siwon makin memeluknya erat-erat. Menciumi pucuk kepala Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Tapi tetap saja tak menghentikan tangis Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, hari ini wonnie tak akan kemana-mana" kata Siwon menyerah. Hatinya sakit melihat Kyuhyun menangis.

Tanpa diketahuinya, Kyuhyun menyeringai di dadanya. Benar sekali, bocah ini memang nakal sekali. Sebenarnya dia memang menangis, tapi itu hanyalah salah satu akalnya agar Siwon tak kemana-mana. Habisnya dalam Seminggu Siwon hanya mengunjunginya 3 hari, dan dia harus mati-matian menahan rindu selama 4 hari yang lain.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Siwon mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun. Gantian dia yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Anak ini benar-benar... , batinnya.

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Siwon yang mengerucut. Memang berciuman sudah bukan hal aneh keduanya. Sejak malam kedua mereka berdua, mereka sudah biasa untuk melakukan sekedar berciuman bahkan melakukan malam ketiga, keempat dan seterusnya sudah tak terhitung lagi.

"kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan permainan yang tadi malam" bisik Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun.

Membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun meremang.

"YA, apa cuma itu yang dipikiran wonnie" Kyuhyun menguasai dirinya, dan memukul dada Siwon keras

"Mwo? kau dilarang berkata seperti itu pada seorang Raja, Choi Kyuhyun"

Siwon segera menciumi seluruh wajah Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun tertawa tergelak-gelak.

Keduanya kemudian bergelut di futon yang sudah tidak karu-karuan bentuknya. Suara Kyuhyun yang tertawa riang terdengar tiada hentinya sampai yang terdengar hanya desahan-desahan, yang membuat para dayang dan para pelayan harus menghindari kamar Selir mereka itu.

* * *

*Wonkyubumchulmin*

* * *

Sepasang kekasih duduk di tepi danau yang penuh dengan kunang-kunang. Perempuan sangat cantik menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda tampan yang merupakan kekasihnya itu.

"di kehidupan-kehidupan selanjutnya, kau harus janji akan selalu menemukanku. Kunang-kunang ini akan selalu menuntunmu padaku. Kalaupun yang lain-lainnya kau lupa. Tapi kau tak akan pernah melupakan kunang-kunang ini. Karena pada kunang-kunang ini, aku titpkan seluruh cintaku. Kunang-kunang ini akan menceritakan seluruh cintaku padamu" perempuan itu berkata pelan.

"Aku berjanji padamu, jikalau ingatanku yang lainnya lenyap. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan rasa cintaku ini padamu. Aku tak akan bisa melenyapkan rasa cintaku ini untukmu. berpuluh-puluh ribu tahun pun, cintaku ini akan selalu kembali untukmu. hanya untukmu" jawab pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menyingkap lengan bajunya. Menggoreskan pisau di jarinya. Diikuti perempuan itu. Memasukkan darah masing-masing ke dalam sebuah kaleng berisi kunang-kunang. Kemudian bersama-sama melepaskan seluruh kunang-kunang itu. Janji itu, ingatan itu, telah dibawa kunang-kunang itu. Kunang-kunang itu akan mewariskan ingatan itu turun temurun. Dan akan membuka ingatan itu kepada 2 orang yang merupakan reinkarnasi keduanya di kehidupan-kehidupan selanjutnya.

* * *

TBC

HUweeeeeeeeee...maaf ngarettttt banget updatenya. Sudah ngaret pendek lagi, maaf. Pekerjaan menyita waktu, apalagi saia malah terkena flu berat ga' sembuh2. maaf banget... :(

Akhirnya bisa update lagi, adakah yang masih menunggu?


	10. Chapter 10

Kyuhyun memandangi taman lewat jendela kamarnya. Malam yang kelam. Lagi-lagi dia dihantui mimpi buruk. Sudah hampir 2 minggu ini, mimpi buruk itu menghantuinya. Teriakan pilu seorang perempuan yang menyayat hati, menangisi mayat yang ada di depannya. Segala sesuatunya buram. Kyuhyun tak dapat melihat siapa mereka. Tapi hatinya sakit tiap kali mendengar tangisan itu. Seakan-akan kesedihan perempuan itu turut ia rasakan.

Dan mimpi itu hadir tiap kali Siwon tak bersamanya. Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dia tak akan bisa tertidur lagi sampai pagi. Sampai dia memastikan Siwonnya baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya di pinggir jendela kamarnya. Mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah semakin besar. 6 bulan. Tidak lama lagi putranya akan lahir di dunia. Tidak akan lama lagi. Dan dia tak perlu merasa sendirian, tiap Siwon tak bisa bersamanya. 6 bulan, dan perutnya terlihat seperti sudah mengandung 9 bulan. Bahkan perut Selir Kibum jauh tak sebesar perutnya.

"Yang Mulia, apa yang sedang anda lakukan malam-malam seperti ini?" suara Changmin mengejutkan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Changmin" jawab Kyuhyun lemah.

Changmin yang sedang berkeliling berjaga di sekitar kediaman Kyuhyun segera berdiri di depan jendela Kyuhyun. Sudah 2 kali ini dia memergoki Selirnya itu tak tidur di tengah malam. Dan Jinki, yang berjaga di malam hari bergantian dengannya juga pernah memergoki Selir mereka itu, terjaga di tengah malam.

"Kenapa Yang Mulia belum tidur?" tanya Changmin lembut.

"Aku tak bisa tidur Changmin"

"Tapi terjaga di malam seperti ini tidak baik untuk seorang Ibu yang sedang mengandung Yang Mulia"

"Aku juga ingin tidur, tapi aku takut" kata Kyuhyun lirih, meletakkan kepalanya di jendela lagi.

Tapi Changmin menangkap kalimat Kyuhyun, sekalipun lirih dia masih bisa mendengarnya. 'takut?' batin Changmin.

"Changmin, aku ingin ke tempat Yang Mullia Raja. Sekarang. Antar aku" kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Yang Mulia, ini tengah malam. Dan kita tidak tau dimana Yang Mulia Raja berada malam ini"

"Aku yakin dia sedang di kediamannya"

"Yang Mulia, bagaimana kalau Yang Mulia Raja tak ada disana?. lagipula ini sudah tengah malam. Tidak sepatutnya Yang Mulia Selir keluar dari kediaman" bujuk Changmin.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak mencoba menyelinap saja? Kalaupun Yang Mulia Raja tak ditempatnya, kita bisa kembali kesini diam-diam" kata Kyuhyun keras kepala.

"Tapi Yang Mulia..."

"Kau mengantarkan ku atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya aku akan berangkat kesana" Kyuhyun segera berlalu dari jendela dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan hanboknya. Dan menuju keluar.

Changmin segera berlari ke depan kamar Kyuhyun.

"Yang Mulia..." Changmin mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun lagi.

"Diam" kata Kyuhyun tenang. Dan berjalan menuju pintu utama kediamannya.

"Jinki" panggil Changmin pada Jinki yang di depan pintu. Berusaha menghalangi Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini apa-apaan. Aku ini Selir kalian. Dan kalian tidak bisa menghalangiku melakukan sesuatu" marah Kyuhyun.

"Taeyon, Sunny" Changmin memanggil Sunny dan Taeyon.

Kedua dayang dan beberapa dayang lainnya yang mendengar keributan diluar segera keluar tergopoh-gopoh.

"Kenapa? ada apa ini sebenarnya" Sunny segera menghampiri Selirnya yang berwajah murka.

"Aku ingin menemui Wonnie ku kenapa kalian semua menghalangiku" Kyuhyun berkata lirih, hampir menangis.

"Yang Mulia, ini sudah tengah malam. Dan kita tidak mengetahui dimana Yang Mulia bermalam malam ini" bujuk Taeyon.

"Tapi..tapi kita bisa mencoba melihatnya di kediamannya bukan" isak Kyuhyun.

"Aigo ya..." Sunny hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yang Mulia, tidak lah baik kiranya kita berkunjung ke kediaman Yang Mulia Raja di tengah malam seperti ini" jelas Taeyon

"Tapi Wonnie sering menemuiku di tengah malam"

"Itu karena Yang Mulia Raja memang berhak berkunjung ke tempat selirnya di waktu apapun Yang Mulia"

"Tapi dia suamiku" teriak Kyuhyun. Air mata sudah mengalir deras di pipinya. Membuat semua dayang dan pengawal kaget melihatnya.

"Yang Mulia" Taeyeon dan Sunny segera menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun. Menggiringnya menuju kamarnya. Untunglah Kyuhyun tidak memberontak.

"Buatkan Yang Mulia teh hangat" perintah Sunny pada salah satu dayang.

"Aku ingin melihatnya, sudah 2 hari dia tak kemari. Dan aku terus-terusan mimpi buruk" kata Kyuhyun yang telah duduk dengan nyaman di futonnya.

Taeyon dan Sunny terperangah. Selirnya, selama ini tak pernah menyebutkan tentang mimpi buruknya. Changmin dan Jinki memang pernah bercerita kalau Selir mereka sering terjaga di malam hari. Tapi mereka mengira mungkin karna janin yang ada di kandungan Selir mereka sudah mulai aktif.

Taeyon memberikan teh yang telah disiapkan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mulai tenang, segera dibaringkannya.

"Yang Mulia, sebaiknya anda beristirahat. Cobalah untuk memejamkan mata. Hamba dan Sunny akan menemani Yang Mulia sampai Yang Mulia tertidur. Yang Mulia tidak perlu takut lagi" Taeyon mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Sunny kemudian menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lembut dan menenangkan. Yang syukurlah membuat mata Kyuhyun terpejam.

* * *

*Wonkyubumchulmin*

* * *

"Yang Mulia Raja" Yesung mendekati Siwon yang sedang membuka laporan-laporan Kerajaan.

"Hmm"

"Tadi pagi, Hwarang Changmin datang kemari"

"Putra Kepala Hwarang Yunho?" Yang dijawab Yesung dengan anggukan.

"Kyu, ada apa dengan Kyu-ee ku?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat Siwon yang kelabakan. 'berarti selama ini benar kiranya, Yang Mulia sudah jatuh hati pada Selir mudanya' batin Yesung.

"Memang ada sedikit masalah, akhir-akhir ini Yang Mulia Selir sering bermimpi buruk" terang Yesung.

Siwon segera bangkit dari duduknya. 'Kyu membutuhkanku' batin Siwon. Segera berjalan cepat keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Yang diikuti Yesung yang memanggil-manggilnya.

"Yang Mulia" Selir Sungmin yang sedang berpapasan dengan Siwon di jalan sedikit bingung melihat Siwon yang berjalan tergesa-gesa.

"Ah, Selir Sungmin" jawab Siwon seadanya ketika melihat Sungmin.

Sungmin yang melihat Yesung dan para pengawal dan dayang sang Raja yang mengikutinya juga dengan tergesa-gesa, segera menggamit lengan Siwon. Menghentikan Siwon. Menanyai Siwon hanya dengan matanya, yang bertanya 'jelaskan?'.

"Kyu, ah Selir Kyuhyun membutuhkanku. Dia sering mimpi buruk" jawab Siwon pelan.

"Baiklah, kita kesana bersama" kemudian Sungmin memberikan perintah pada Yesung agar membubarkan barisan orang-orang yang mengikuti Rajanya itu.

"Kyu" panggil Siwon ketika memasuki kediaman selirnya itu. Sungmin dan dayangnya yang mengekor dibelakangnya hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara suaminya, dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamarnya. Menghambur ke pelukan Siwon.

"Wonnie"

"Kyu"

Keduanya berpelukan erat seakan-akan sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu. Yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya terkikik geli. Ah ada-ada saja 2 orang ini.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kalian melanjutkanya di kamar?" kata Sungmin membuat kedua orang yang berpelukan tersadar, kalau tidak hanya mereka berdua yang ada disitu.

"Ah, Selir Sungmin" kata Kyuhyun malu-malu. Tapi tak melepaskan pelukannya pada Siwon.

Siwon kemudian menggiring Kyuhyun ke kamarnya, diikuti oleh Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?apa ada yang sakit?kenapa selalu bermimpi buruk?apa ada hal yang mengganggumu?apa..."

"Yang Mulia" panggil Sungmin, menenangkan Siwon.

Kyuhyun terkikik melihat suaminya yang memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi untuknya, tangannya masih menggelayut manja di lengan suaminya.

"Kyu?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Hampir setiap malam aku selalu bermimpi buruk. Dan setelah itu aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi" desah Kyuhyun.

"Kalau boleh tahu Selir Kyuhyun bermimpi tentang apa?" tanya Sungmin lembut

"Aku bermimpi aneh, ada seorang perempuan menangis di dekat mayat seorang laki-laki. Tangisannya menyayat hati, seakan-akan kesedihan perempuan itu aku turut merasakannya" jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

Siwon dan Sungmin terperangah. Mimpi itu sama seperti mimpi Siwon akhir-akhir ini. Baru kemarin dia menceritakannya pada Sungmin. Siwon memandang Sungmin bingung. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lembut.

Lebih baik mereka tidak perlu menceritakan kesamaan mimpi itu pada Kyuhyun. Hal itu bisa jadi malah menambah pikiran Kyuhyun.

"mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur Selir Kyuhyun" kata Sungmin lembut.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Selir Sungmin, Kyu" Siwon menambahi.

"Tapi mimpi itu seakan-akan nyata. Kesedihan perempuan itu benar-benar bisa aku rasakan" kilah Kyuhyun.

Melihat wajah murung istrinya, Siwon segera mendekapnya. Mengusap-usap punggung istrinya itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka bermimpi hal yang sama? Apa maksud dari ini semua?

Sungmin ikut terdiam, berpikir. Mimpi memang bunga tidur, tapi mimpi kadang merupakan suatu pertanda.

"ah sebaiknya aku kembali kediamanku, dan Selir Kyuhyun sampai jumpa di pelajaran sore hari ini" pamit Sungmin

"ah, tak bisakah kita libur hari ini Sungmin Noona?" rajuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil "tentu saja tidak bisa. sejak kehamilanmu, kau sudah sering kali membatalkan pelajaran kita"

Kyuhyun hanya memajukan bibirnya, diiringi tawa Siwon dan Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, bisakah kau menyuruh salah satu dayang untuk memberitahu Donghae-ssi kalau aku ingin bertemu dengannya sore ini di kediamanku"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, menatap Siwon sesaat, membaca pikiran Suaminya itu dan menganggukan kepalanya patuh. Lalu berlalu pergi.

"Donghae itu siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"hanya seorang tema..."

"TIDAK! JANGAN! Jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan kembali ke kediamanmu. Aku mau Wonnie disini. Aku mau Wonnie tak kemana-mana dan menemaniku hari ini" kata Kyuhyun panik.

"Hey hey, hari ini aku akan menginap disini"

"tapi Wonnie tadi bilang akan menemui Donghae di kediaman Wonnie"

"nanti sore..."

"Tidak boleh" potong Kyuhyun sambil memeluk leher siwon erat-erat.

Siwon menelusupkan wajahnya ke bahu Kyuhyun. Mencium aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang benar-benar membuatnya selalu rindu. Anak ini, sejak hamil memang susah sekali ditinggal.

"AWWWW" teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Karena ternyata Siwon yang gemas sekali padanya menggigit bahunya.

"kenapa menggigitku?" tanya Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan wajah cemberut, dengan tangan masih melingkar di leher Siwon.

"aku marah" jawab Siwon sambil cemberut.

"kenapa?" Kyuhyun menelengkan kepalanya lucu. Membuat Siwon tak kuasa lagi untuk mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat.

"kyu-ie tak memberiku kesempatan menyelesaikan ucapanku. Iyakan Aegya?" kata Siwon sambil mengelus-elus perut Kyuhyun.

Gantian Kyuhyun yang mengecup bibir Siwon.

"maaf" katanya lirih. Membuat Siwon tersenyum dan memeluknya erat.

"dengar, bukankah Selir Sungmin tadi bilang kalau hari ini kalian ada pelajaran? aku bisa mati bosan kalau harus menunggu Kyu-ie disini. maka dari itu aku akan menemui temanku Donghae. Sebentar saja. setelah Kyu selesai belajar, aku pasti sudah ada disini lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Janji"

"Janji"

"Jangan lama-lama"

"iya"

"Jangan lupa waktu"

"tentu saja tidak akan"

"Jangan kemana-mana lagi sehabis itu"

"iya tidak akan"

"Jangan mati bosan, jangan mati"

"pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"wonniiiiiiiiiiiieeeeee"

"Iyaaaa"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Tentu saja"

* * *

*wonkyubumchulmin*

* * *

Siwon duduk di ruang kerjanya. Menunggu Donghae. Peramal Lee. Teman masa kecilnya. Yang sudah cukup lama tak menemaninya sekedar hanya untuk mengobrol.

"Yang Mulia, Peramal Lee sudah tiba"

"izinkan dia masuk"

Donghae masuk ke ruangan Siwon dan menggeser pintu ruangan itu perlahan.

"Yang Mulia" Donghae menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat.

"Duduklah" kata Siwon lembut.

Siwon memandangi Donghae yang duduk menundukkan kepalanya di depannya. Donghae terlihat lebih kurus. Dan kecil.

'apa dia memang selalu sekecil ini? Ah Sudah lama sekali' batin Siwon

"Yang Mulia memanggil hamba, apa ada sesuatu?" tanya donghae memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

"tak bisakah kau memandangku dan tak memanggilku Yang Mulia?" Siwon balas bertanya.

"Hamba tidak berani"

"Hae-ah" panggil Siwon lembut. "kenapa menjadi orang asing seperti ini?"

"Yang Mulia..."

"Siwon. Panggil aku Siwon, atau kita akan tetap diam disini sampai aku mendengarmu memanggilku Siwon" tegas Siwon.

Keheningan melanda keduanya cukup lama.

'selalu keras kepala' batin Donghae.

'lihat saja, sampai berapa lama kau sanggup bertahan' batin Siwon sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"haaaahhh" desah donghae, sembari mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cemberut, membuat Siwon tetawa terbahak-bahak.

"Menyebalkan" Donghae semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"lihat wajahmu, dari kecil sampai sekarang, wajah cemberutmu itu lucu sekali" kata Siwon disela tawanya.

Mereka memang bersahabat sejak kecil. Hanya saja karna Donghae bukan anak kaum bangsawan, Donghae dan Siwon kecil selalu bertemu sembunyi-bunyi. Bukan karna ada yang melarang, tapi Donghae kecil selalu merasa minder kalau ikut bermain dengan Siwon, Kibum dan Heechul. Tapi Siwon yanng selalu keras kepala, selalu berusaha menemui Donghae di sela-sela waktu senggangnya.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" gerutu Donghae

"tentu saja bertemu denganmu" goda Siwon.

Donghae melengos, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya.

"kau masih saja suka merayu" dengus Donghae

"dan kau masih saja mudah terayu" balas Siwon

"langsung saja, ada apa sebenarnya?. Tak biasanya kau memanggilku dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini"

"hey" Siwon menggamit jemari Donghae. "kau marah karna sudah lama aku tak menemuimu?"

Donghae menarik tangannya, "untuk apa aku marah, lagipula aku bukan siapa-siapa mu. aku hanya peramal di kerajaan ini"

"Kau sahabatku Hae-ah" kata Siwon lembut.

"aku tahu sudah lama aku tak memintamu kesini, atau menemuimu. pikiranku penuh sekali sejak kau mendapatkan penglihatan tentang Kyu" lanjutnya.

"aku tahu"

"Bagaimana liburanmu?"

"lumayan"

"Hae-ah, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" Kemudian Siwon menceritakan mimpinya dan mimpi Kyuhyun.

"kau tau apa maksudnya?" tanya Siwon

Donghae menatap wajah Siwon lama. Keduanya beradu pandang. Sampai akhirnya Donghae mendesah pelan.

"Mungkin saja, di kehidupan kalian sebelumnya, kalian adalah sepasang kekasih yang terpisah. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu Siwon-ah. Kau tahu bagaimana dari kecil aku selalu kesulitan melihatmu. Kalau biasanya hanya dengan memegang jari orang-orang aku langsung mendapatkan penglihatan tentang mereka, tapi aku selalu gagal melihat dirimu. Seakan-akan hanya sebuah lorong panjang yang aku lihat darimu" kata Donghae

'mungkin karna aku begitu mencintaimu, mungkin itulah yang menutup mata batinku' batin Donghae.

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan" kata Siwon sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"aku tak bisa membiarkan Kyu terjaga terus karena mimpi buruknya"

"temani dia"

"aku tak bisa menemaninya setiap hari Hae-ah, Bummie dan Chullie bisa membunuhku"

"Siapa suruh memiliki istri sebanyak itu"

"kau yang membuatku menikah lagi"

"Hmmm" Donghae hanya menggumam. 'bukan, Ibumulah yang membuatmu menikah lagi, maafkan aku' batinnya.

"mintalah ramuan tidur pada Tabib Shin, Selir Kyuhyun jadi tidak perlu bermimpi buruk lagi"

"benar juga" wajah Siwon langsung berseri-seri. "Hae-ah kau memang yang terbaik"

Siwon memeluk Donghae singkat erat-erat. Tak dihiraukannya meja yang membatasi mereka berdua.

'apa kau akan mengatakan hal itu, kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang ramalan itu'

* * *

*wonkyubumchulmin*

* * *

Tak terasa usia kandungan Selir Kibum sudah memasuki bulan ke-9. Kediamannya selalu penuh dengan para pelayan yang menyiapkan segala keperluan bersalin dan sang bayi yang akan lahir. Permaisuri sendiri yang bertindak sebagai pemegang komando penuh. Permaisuri Heechul ingin semuanya sempurna untuk menyambut kelahiran anak tirinya itu.

Disisi lain di kediaman Selir Kyuhyun tak kalah berbeda. Ibu Suri menyiapkan segala keperluan menantu kesayangannya dan cucnya yang akan lahir.

Sedangkan Yang Mulia Raja sudah tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya ke kediamannya sendiri. Kalau hari ini bersama Selir Kibum, berarti besok bersama Selir Kyuhyun. Bahkan dia sama sekali tak punya waktu untuk kedua istrinya yang lain.

Beruntung, Permaisuri berusaha untuk memakluminya, lagipula Permaisuri dan kedua putrinya juga selalu berada di kediaman adiknya itu. Kalau Selir Sungmin bisa dipastikan, tak akan pernah mempermasalahkannya. Yang penting Putri kecilnya Ren, bisa bertemu ayahnya, itu saja sudah cukup.

Persalinan seorang laki-laki memang sangat berbeda dengan persalinan wanita. Segala sesuatunya lebih riskan. Pembedahan yang tidak sempurna, bisa membahayakan nyawa Sang Ibu. Maka dari itu, para tabib juga sudah mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin untuk persalinan para Selir. Karna itupula Para pembantu tabib, sudah berada di kediaman masing-masing Selir setiap hari.

"Noona, tak bisakah duduk sebentar, aku pusing melihatmu berjalan kesana kemari seperti itu" kata Kibum melihat Noonanya berjalan hilir mudik kesana kemari.

"Ini demi keponakan sekaligus anakku Bummie, kamarnya harus segera dipersiapkan. Aku tidak mau ketika dia lahir, dia tidak memiliki tempat yang layak"

Kibum hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bagian istana mana yang tak layak?, batinnya. Noonanya itu benar-benar berlebihan.

"lihat kan, semuanya sudah menunggu kelahiranmu" bisik Kibum, sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

Disisi lain...

"Jangan! Jangan taruh tempat tidurnya disitu, Jauhkan dari jendela. Kalian mau paru-paru putra mahkota terganggu" bentak Jaejoong pada 2 dayang istana.

"Yang Mulia, kenapa dia harus berada di kamar yang berbeda denganku?, kenapa tak biarkan saja dia tidur denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"tidak bisa seperti itu Selirku yang manis, dia akan berada disamping kamarmu. Karna kau nantinya juga sangat butuh banyak istirahat setelah melahirkan" terang Jaejoong lembut.

Kyuhyun hanya merengut. Membuat Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

* * *

*Wonkyubumchulmin*

* * *

Empat orang perempuan berbicara pelan di sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan yang remang-remang.

"Apa yang kau lihat" tanya perempuan pertama.

"Laki-laki" jawab perempuan kedua

"Benarkah?"

"bisa kupastikan, anak itu laki-laki?"

"Yang lainnya?"

"Hamba tak bisa melihatnya"

"kalau begitu, rencanaku harus tetap dijalankan. Kalau anak itu melahirkan anak laki-laki, baru kita membatalkan rencana ini. Kau mengerti?" tanya perempuan pertama pada perempuan ketiga dan keempat yang berada di pojok.

Perempuan ketiga hanya mengganggukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ada ketakutan yang mendalam dalam dirinya. Tapi siapakah dia, bisa melawan atasannya itu.

Perempuan keempat menganggukan kepanya dengan mantab.

"apa yang kau katakan pada perempuan jahat itu, waktu dia memanggilmu ke kediamannya pada waktu itu?"

"hamba mengatakan hal yang anda inginkan"

"bagus"

"tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui hal ini. ini rahasia kita bereempat. melanggar berarti hukuman mati. kalian mengerti?"

"kami mengerti" jawab ketiganya serempak.

* * *

*wonkyubumchulmin*

* * *

Kyuhyun menyelinap diam-diam keluar dari kediamannya. Keributan, bukan, kesibukan di kediamannya benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing. Melihat Yang Mulia Ibu Suri dan para dayang sibuk menyiapkan ini itu, rasanya membuat kepalanya mau pecah.

Daripada melewatkan sore yang cerah ini dengan kebisingan di kediamannya, lebih baik dia berjalan-jalan saja di taman istana. Kata tabib Shin di usia kandungannya yang sudah 8 bulan ini, ada baiknya di waktu senggang digunakan untuk sedikit berjalan-jalan.

"wah, taman istana di musim gugur ini benar-benar indah" serunya senang.

Wajahnya yang cerah, membuat orang yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum senang. Meskipun banyak diantaranya, yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa Yang Mulia mereka, Selir Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan sendiri.

Kyuhyun berjalan semakin dalam ke dalam taman istana, sampai dia mendengar suara yang begitu dihafalnya.

"kau masih ingat, dulu kita sering bersembunyi di sini?" kata suara itu.

"Wonnie?" Kyuhyun menggumam. "Wonnie bicara dengan siapa?"

Kyuhyun mengikuti suara itu dan dilihatnya, Suaminya itu sedang memeluk Selir Kibum dari belakang. Keduanya begitu mesra.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang melandanya. Dia tidak suka. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka melihat Siwonnya memeluk Selir Kibum seperti itu. Dia tidak suka melihat mereka terlihat begitu mesra. Kyuhyun merasa,seakan-akan Siwon meninggalkannya.

'krak' tak sengaja Kyuhyun menginjak sebuah ranting di depannya.

"eh" Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya pelan. Berharap kedua orang itu tak mendengarnya.

"Kyu?" Siwon sedikit kaget melihat Kyuhyun tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Segera dilepaskannya pelukannya dari Kibum. Entah mengapa dia merasa seakan-akan sudah berbuat hal yang tidak baik. Dan berdiri menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun, tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Selir Kyuhyu, Sedang berjalan-jalan juga?" tanya Kibum lembut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung, digaruk-garuknya kepalanya yang tak gatal. 'kenapa aku punya perasaan aneh seperti itu tadi, padahal Selir Kibum begitu lembut dan baik padaku' batinnya.

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya, merutuki kebodohannya. Tak sadar kedua orang yang sudah ada di depannya, sedang bertukar pandangan geli melihatnya.

"kau itu kenapa?kenapa memanyunkan bibir seperti ini?" kata Siwon, sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun.

"aishhh, Wonnie!" Kyuhyun merapikan rambutnya. Membuat Siwon dan Kibum tertawa. Kyuhyun akhirnya ikut tertawa bersama

"Musim Gugur benar-benar indah ya" kata Kibum, melihat sekelilingnya. Ketiganya akhirnya duduk bersama di bangku taman.

"iya, benar" jawab Kyuhyun bersemangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kyu kabur lagi dari para dayang?" tanya Siwon, melihat dari tadi tak ada satu dayang pun yang mengikuti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa malu-malu.

"kau ini, mereka pasti kebingungan mencarimu"

"habis Ibu Suri dan para dayang benar-benar ribut sekali. kepalaku jadi pusing" gerutu Kyuhyun

"eh, benarkah?, aku juga sedang dalam pelarian dari Heechul Noona yang sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untukku"

"ah kita sama" seru Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Siwon yang ada di tengah mereka, hanya mendengus pelan. Kedua Selirnya ini benar-benar sedikit merepotkan.

Ketiga menikmati sore itu dengan tenang di taman. Sampai pekikan pelan dari bibir Kibum membuat ketiganya terperangah.

"Akh" pekik Kibum pelan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Bummie, kenapa?" tanya Siwon sedikit gugup. Jangan-jangan...

"sakit" pekik Kibum lagi.

"Wonnie, jangan-jangan Selir Kibum.." Kyuhyun yang terperangah tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya.

"mungkin saja, Bummie apa sudah waktunya?" tanya Siwon yang mendapatkan anggukan dari Kibum.

Siwon segera mengangkat tubuh Kibum.

"Kyu-ee, aku akan membawanya kembali ke kediamannya" kata Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"aku ikut" pekik Kyuhyun, mengekor di belakang Siwon.

Ternyata di bagian luar taman istana, para dayang baik dari kediaman Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang mencari selir mereka sudah menunggu disana. Semuanya terperanjat melihat Kibum yang sudah digendong Raja mereka.

Terjadi sedikit kepanikan, tapi mereka semua segera tanggap dan mengikuti Raja mereka ke kediaman Selir Kibum.

'Yang Mulia maafkan aku, aku terpaksa harus melakukan hal ini' batin seseorang di antara kerumunan yang mengikuti Selir Kibum.

* * *

*Wonkyubumchulmin*

* * *

TBC

maaf-maaf...maafin author yang bodoh ini. yang selalu ngaret. dan tiba-tiba update, tapi malah ga' karu-karuan seperti ini.

pekerjaan menumpuk, gara-gara 2 atasan saia sedang diklat. dan saia musti ngerjain kerjaan 3 orang sekaligus. mianhae T.T

sempat kepikiran mau ngasih cerita ini ke orang lain buat nerusin (plotnya sudah ada tinggal bikin bumbu sana-sini). tapi juga masih pingin nglanjutin, cuman makin kesini, makin susah ngrangkai kata-kata. jadinya ngaret plus ga' karu2an kek gini. T.T

sekali lagi minta maap, buat para reader dan reviewer yang masih nunggu crita ini. makasih masih setia dengan kegilaan saia. kalian luar biasa!


End file.
